


【豆腐丝】逾期未签收

by HappyDoggo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, long af, person who wrote this is a complete dipshit, seriously dont read this if you're just looking for a good time, you will feel very attacked, 心 灵 砒 霜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDoggo/pseuds/HappyDoggo
Summary: 七封罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基收到的信件，和他亲笔书写的一封。





	1. 第一封信

**Author's Note:**

> 今天我要讲一个故事，关于一个溺亡于海的男人。他痛失挚爱；他曾死去了一次又一次。
> 
> 在三年奔波卖命，沉浮生死之后，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基终于又回到了自己曾经的家，这个曾为他遮风挡雨的屋顶底下。在那里，他打开了自己的七封信，寄出了亲笔写的一封。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每当他们的眼睛恰好相遇，罗伯特心中都有一只白鸽扑棱一下，陡然飞起。

最后一班公交车开走了，拖着空荡荡的车厢和白天漫长的乌烟瘴气，驶向依然灯火通明的市里，留下孤身一人的旅客站在黑漆漆的路旁。街中十分安静，正是深夜睡得最熟最香的点儿，没有一点人声，就连鸟儿们也不叫了；社区里透出一种和平的死寂。唯一打破了这静谧的气氛的就是这位刚刚下车的旅客：他看起来疲惫不堪，格格不入，茫然无措。他在没有灯的路旁若有所思地站了一会儿；过了约莫十分钟，一只乌鸦冷不丁地喊叫了一声，把他从沉思之中惊醒，才又抬头打量他的四周。在花了一点时间下定了决心以后，他最终艰难地、一步一顿地朝着面前的房子走去。

这栋民宅已久被遗忘：野草漫过脚背，肥大的三叶草叶上沾满露水，邻居种的金银花越过了栅栏，在院子的一角怒放。他走过覆着厚厚一层落叶的石板路，登上开裂的三步木板台阶，终于来到熟悉的门廊下。掏出钥匙，插进门锁，往右拧三下，然后在拔出来时稍稍往左，拧门把手时再稍微一抬——这些事情对于这个陌生人来讲太熟练了，以至于他也产生了幻觉，好像他上一次回家是触手可及的昨天，而不是三年前。

在三年奔波卖命，沉浮生死之后，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基终于又回到了自己曾经的家，这个曾为他遮风挡雨的屋顶底下。他站在过于狭窄的门廊里，没有脱掉大衣，也没有摘下帽子。几乎什么也没有变——这栋建筑像是被泡在了药剂里，它的时间神奇地停滞着，以至于过去不至于成为历史，未来不至于成为现在，而现在不至于那么令人痛苦。罗伯特恍然觉得自己走进了一副熟悉万分的老画：他的衣帽架依然好好地伫立在走廊尽头，鞋柜上摆着久已干枯的一束花，月光从远处的窗子照进来，淡蓝的窗帘在夜风中沙沙作响——几乎什么也没有变，除了罗伯特自己，和他脚下的一大沓信。

罗伯特蹲下身去，皱着眉头翻看它们。他平常并不怎么收到信件，但是三年之间积少成多，也能轰轰烈烈铺一地。罗伯特猜想它们一个个被邮递员从门缝里塞进来，躺在无人踏足、渐渐积灰的地板上，逐渐积攒成一座小山，度过一千个漫长日夜，等待有人来拆开他们。这个年代，信件多少已经过时了：太慢了，人们抱怨。当一封信被送达到收件人手里，它的内容或许已经失去了意义，就像一朵过了花期的玫瑰，或者因太熟而烂掉的果子——和罗伯特。每一封都写给过去的自己，每一封都是一个新鲜的、等待被揭开的伤疤，每一封都是一个刻骨铭心的提醒：你已经不是原来的自己，罗伯特；你已经死了，并且凉透了。

他不知所措地抓了抓头发，靠着墙坐下来，随手抓起一封十分普通的信，准备就此踏入自己丢失的人生。

1.

**一封有点泛旧的信，白信封上贴着黄黑的邮票，盖着警徽。邮戳上的日期是三年前的二月，信的正面写着：收信人 莱万多夫斯基先生 收件人地址：布规路九号。**

“尊敬的莱万多夫斯基先生，

感谢您对本署多年以来的辛勤付出。以下是您本月的工资结余及税单，请您于月底上交员工卡，以便跨区转账。

多特蒙德警局在此向您献上祝福，并希望您在慕尼黑总部工作愉快，前程似锦。

请查收三份附加文档。”

格策风风火火地跑进办公室，抱着一大打卷宗，嘴里还叼着一块面包，以百米冲刺的速度奔向办公桌。罗伯特好心地给他留了门。

“我的老天！” 格策喘完，在椅子里瘫成一团，开始心有存悸的咀嚼早饭，“幸亏我还跑得快一点，再晚一天工资都要扣成负数了！这世道不是给人活的。” 他剥开一根香蕉，劫后余生地感叹道。

罗伯特揉着太阳穴，痛苦地笑了两声。过度加班的影响并不止针对一个人，整个警署都怨声载道。当努力是解决问题唯一的渠道而费尽心血也换不来一点成效的时候，每晚两点之后睡觉并与文件同床共枕成为了唯一的选择。

“没关系，马里奥。假如你有一天的确家徒四壁并且还被上司追杀，我会请你吃一顿好饭的。”

格策把没有拿着吃食的手从过道对面伸过来，他们俩用结拜兄弟式的悲壮击了掌。接下来的又一个上午在毫无头绪导致的头痛中度过，中间插播上司在隔壁大声对着电话发火的表演；罗伯特以为这是人间又一个崭新的、悲惨的一天，直到他听到格策跳起来，大声嚷嚷。

“喂，在这儿呐！好久不见啊，马尔科，我的好兄弟，你怎么到得这么早？现在我得多请你吃一顿午饭啦！”

他抬起头来，看见桌子旁边站着一个瘦削的年轻人，穿着制服，正咧着嘴和格策拥抱。他看起来年轻气盛，金色的头发用发胶定到了一旁去，一缕叛逆的短发掉了下来，挂在他光洁的额头前。他脚边放着一个纸箱，里面都是文件夹之类——啊，是的，罗伯特想起来了，格策上周提过的：同他一起毕业的好朋友要转来多特蒙德工作了。

他站起身来：这时候自我介绍是妥当的。他多打量了几眼这个未来的同事，顺便往外跨步子——然后撞翻了桌角上的一打文件。他慌忙地蹲下身去，试图在它在地上爆炸并且造成不可逆的坏印象之前加以挽救，然而只有两条胳膊的坏处在这个时候显现出来了。他手忙脚乱地试图接住飘飞的纸张，而当他终于成功控制住局面的时候，他正狼狈地坐在地上，看起来像是在死命抱着自己的椅子，两条腿还打了一个牢靠的死结。这是没有办法的事情，意外就是意外——他咬着牙努力说服自己，并且拒绝直面自己刚刚盯着新同事的腿看的事实——这必须是意外。他认命地叹气，抬起头来看着怀里的文件和三只手。三只手？

他顺着那只不属于他的手臂看上去，看到了一张在担忧的同时强忍笑意的脸。那张脸端正而白皙，写满了坚毅的正气,眼睛倒是很温和。那撮头发又出现了，吊儿郎当地晃荡在眉毛之间。嘴角有点抽搐，大概是快忍不住笑容的前奏——操，去他妈的尊严吧。罗伯特自暴自弃地任由第三只手把他拉起来，而他准备道谢的时候才发现，那只手并没有松开。

“你好，呃，莱万多夫斯基先生。我叫马尔科，马尔科·罗伊斯。”

格策站在背景里，开怀大笑。

整个余下的上午，格策都在不遗余力地拿这件事寻开心。马尔科抱着他的东西坐在了旁边的桌子上，饶有兴趣的盯着他们俩，偶尔附和地笑两声。他的绿眼睛时不时会朝这边瞟一下，带着一种慵懒的好奇，和近乎于挑衅的淡泊兴趣。罗伯特一边努力让自己不要脸红，一边在心里发毒誓再也不请他的塑料结拜兄弟吃饭。他需要塑造出一种符合自己优秀员工身份的人格假象，弥补意外带来的过失：他得是个镇静、果敢、岿然不动、运筹帷幄的前辈。就在时间接近中午，而格策终于忘记了这回事，转去认真工作的时候，他甚至以为他快成功了。

这是罗伯特的疏忽。他本来应该在从办公桌起身时，就从格策抬头充满期许的眼神中得知有什么大事不好，但是他那个时候注意力主要在尽力不磕巴地邀请新同事一块去食堂吃饭，并且在他微笑地答应下来时假装镇定自若。他们一同乘电梯下楼，期间穿插着友好的对话，但是罗伯特始终觉得一种诡异的气氛在这三人之间挥之不去。但当他看向其他两人，试图鉴别这种直觉的来源，他又一无所获：格策非常自然地忽略了他，而他的眼睛只要路过马尔科的脸就像被磁石吸住一样走不动，连带着他的脑子停止运转，忘记脚下的路，转而思考那些虚无缥缈的概念：晚风中的柳条，金色的、琴弦一样的阳光，薄雾，冰凇，美。 马尔科大部分时候低垂着眼睑，挂着平淡的微笑倾听他们的谈话，偶尔抬头打量四周；每当他们的眼睛恰好相遇，罗伯特心中都有一只白鸽扑棱一下，陡然从梢头飞起。

但是那种暗流涌动的氛围并没有消散，罗伯特心中的不安在食堂门口时到达了顶峰。他把手揣进兜里，准备掏出员工卡，顺便（毫不做作地）问一问罗伊斯需不需要帮忙买饭。他本来都转好了身，张开了嘴，酝酿好了词语，脸色却变了——由紧张变成尴尬变成阴沉变成慌乱和手足无措之后，他心如死灰地抬起脸来，准备面对自己丢了卡还丢了人的痛苦现实。罗伊斯看起来非常关切，眼中充满了友善，好像时刻准备帮他度过难关；格策在后面满脸期待，笑得不怀好意——等等，他为什么笑得不怀好意？

“啊，不好意思，莱万多夫斯基先生，这是不是您的？恰好让我给捡着了，真是不幸中的万幸——您说，对不对？”

罗伯特目瞪口呆地看着本应在自己大衣口袋里的证件出现在笑眯眯的马尔科手里，上面还印着自己傻乎乎的大头照。远处传来什么东西轰然倒塌的声音。那是他的自尊。

格策同一天第二次笑趴在桌子上。

席间，罗伯特充耳不闻格策心潮澎湃叙述的警校轶事（“让马尔科当警察简直委屈了他——他偷东西能把贼偷穷！你还没有看见我们毕业前一天晚上，他摸了教官的手机给校长的老婆发了条暧昧短信，哈！我的老天，那真是最棒的毕业典礼。）也丝毫没有在乎马尔科带着笑意的道歉（“真对不起，它当时就挂在您衣兜外面，想不注意都难。没办法，您看起来那么拘谨，我实在想不到什么好办法来拉近距离啦。），他只是面红耳赤地把沙拉叉来叉去，脑中只有一个念头在久久徘徊：

这个混蛋不仅偷走了他的钥匙卡，还偷走了他的心。


	2. 第二封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真希望我们生在一个没有犯罪、贫穷和毒品的世界。

**2\. 一封广告，用曾经颜色鲜艳的油墨打印，如今色彩已经褪去，文字和画面模糊起来。**

“圆月咖啡厅，您一直的好同事，好搭档，好伴侣！您是否辛劳加班到午夜，想来一杯好咖啡却求之不得？您是否在凌晨辗转反侧、孤苦伶仃？您是否觉得这深夜的城市太大、太可怕、太冷漠？没关系，我们与您同在！二十四小时营业，饮食物美价廉，拉花咖啡限时半价，就在您的街道拐角！地址：多特蒙德警局斜多面。记住——我们与您同在。”

时间已经接近十二点，大街上一个人影也没了，偶尔有一辆夜班出租车呼啸而过。罗伯特小跑着过了马路，把围巾又裹紧了一些，小心翼翼地单手拖着咖啡。冬天的脚步已经悄然而至，还没到下雪、放假和挂彩灯的时候，但是杯口团团的白雾还是令人想念室内的暖气。

办公室里比街上还要凄凉，一层楼还就剩了两个苦劳力。罗伯特成功地用被冻僵了的右手把咖啡放在稳妥的地方，长长的舒了一口气，朝他旁边招呼：“马尔科，咖啡买好啦。”

左边传来介于肯定与哈欠之间的声音。马尔科瘫在椅子上，俨然一名身残志坚的可怜职员，半身不遂仍坚守在加班第一线。罗伯特靠到他桌子旁边，伸手抽掉了他的眼镜，顺便把冒着热气的纸杯往他手边推了推。马尔科发出了微弱的悲鸣，试图用猫咪够毛线球的姿势把他的眼镜抢回来。如果他再不坐正一点，他就要滑到桌子底下去了。

“我们到底是怎么沦落到这个地步的，罗伯特？生活本不应该这么悲惨。”

罗伯特好心的拉着他坐直，让他能软趴趴地靠在椅背上，“很简单，命运是个混蛋。”他把咖啡杯塞进马尔科手里，“或者我们上辈子欠了上帝的钱。”

那双眼睛朝他看了过来，毫无神采。“我真希望我们生在一个没有犯罪、贫困和毒品的世界，你知道？并不是因为我是个和平主义者，而是我诚挚地不想再加班六个小时，就为了学习——”他伸长脖子朝桌子上摊开的纸看去，“——波兰最新的走私犯的帮伙作案图和组织结构。不是我想偷懒，但是罪犯也太他妈勤快了吧！真的，我向你担保，如果马里奥去应聘犯罪团伙的话，肯定两周就被辞退了，让人抓着领子一脚踢出去那种。哪有翘班去喝酒这码事的嘛——而且还不带我去！”

“你现在去也不算晚，我很肯定他们还在喝。”罗伯特善意地劝解道。

马尔科不置可否的偏了偏头，话锋一转，“为什么你从来不跟着他们出去玩，罗伯特？你在这里工作好几年，跟大家都很熟，为什么从来见不到你放松呢，优秀员工先生？” 他的眼睛锐利的看着他，“你简直过得像是五六十岁的人；再这样下去你会孤独终老的。别跟我说你热爱终日泡在办公室里，我知道那是假话。肯定得有什么东西驱使你一路到异乡来，还把自己最好的青春时光一股脑地用在工作上，对吧？”

罗伯特听见自己干笑了两声。他知道这个问题就是马尔科日常一百个无聊话头中的一个，他嘴头上也有许多现成的玩笑话。他还知道，这个问题的标准答案应该是“我对舞厅的灯光过敏，一旦被照到就会长出发红的痘痘” 或者 “酒精使我不由自主地高歌一曲” 这种符合气氛的俏皮话，而不是正沉甸甸地徘徊在心头的那一个。

事实上，当马尔科说到“孤独终老”的时候，他突然不合时宜地想起了自己的家人，在世的、遥远的，和不在世的、咫尺天涯的。母亲升起的老旧的炉火，妹妹在餐桌旁乱糟糟地梳头，有一瞬间他甚至看见了他的父亲，一个幽魂一样的幻影，但是确实存在：他高大、壮实，有茂密的头发和胡须，像一棵老树一样布满皱纹，但令人心安。家庭，罗伯特掂量着这个词：太沉重了，尤其对于他，也对于一场同事间的对话。这不是应该在这个时候提起的话题，不是应该在任何时候提起的话题，但是它不停的随着罗伯特的心急躁地跳动，呼之欲出。

“是我的父亲，”他几乎是忍不住倾诉一样地说出来，“他也曾是名警察。他早早地离开了我——我们，在我十几岁的时候。他本来还年轻。整件事都莫名其妙，” 罗伯特的话在嗓子里哽了一下，“……他的最后一案至今未结。”

他提心吊胆地止住了话头。“你搞砸了，” 他心里有一个蜂鸣一样的声音说，“你个大蠢蛋，你怎么想的？你是不是觉得所有善良的人都应该做你的心理咨询师？好的，你现在彻底搞砸了，还是马尔科面前，真棒。” 但是除去这个声音，罗伯特看起来异常的平静。他说话的时候甚至没有抬头，而是看着自己手里空了一半的纸杯，神情还是很淡然，好像自己刚才说的话无关痛痒。作为一个内向的人，喜怒不行于色可能是唯一的优势了。

办公室里变得非常安静。老式暖气呼呼地苟延残喘，橘红色的路灯点亮着外面冷清的大街，罗伯特甚至能背光看清窗棂上的霜花，今年冬天的第一朵。他低着头，听着马尔科缓缓的直起身来，把咖啡放到桌子上。

“我真希望我们生在一个没有犯罪、贫穷和毒品的世界。”

罗伯特困惑地转过去。马尔科盯着桌面上的杯子，看起来若有所思，“说真的。我希望这个世界没有犯罪、贫穷和毒品，因为那样你或许能幸福一点。我为此很抱歉，” 他举起一根手指，打断了正要开口解释没关系，事情已经过去很久的罗伯特，“并不仅为你父亲的死。” 他抬起眼睛来，眼神真挚而严肃，“我很抱歉，罗伯特，因为他的悲剧没有解释。我不打算空谈正义，但是当我听说你的故事，乃至许多其它无可解释的天灾人祸，我心里真情实感地觉得难受。这就是为什么我祈愿要一个没有污浊的世界：我不奢望大家都活得长寿而幸福，但我起码希望就算有悲剧发生，我们也能追根溯源地明白起因——明白为什么他会死，明白该怎么保护下一个家庭。虽然有点不请自答，但是这就是为什么我坐在这儿加班而没去喝酒，罗伯特——这个世界全是犯罪、贫穷和毒品，而我不想这样。”

罗伯特惊讶地看着他。这是第一次有人从这个论点分析他父亲的死亡；他曾看过警局尘封的调查报告，受过学校老师的温柔安慰，见过亲朋好友们泪水涟涟的缅怀，但是从来没听过这个。他或许一时还没想明白道理，但的确觉得新奇和感动：他终于不用再听成套的老话，抑制住隐形的焦虑，终于可以无畏地表现出自己的困惑，因为他的确依然感到悲伤、气愤和不解，即使是在这么多年之后。他感到心中的焦躁在冲到浪尖之后褪去了，露出乳白色的、久违的宁和。

“那么，”他在长久的沉默后微笑着说，“我猜是时候为了拯救世界而加班了。”

马尔科哈地一声笑了出来，像泄了气一样又滑溜回桌子底下去。气氛终于活泛了。他们俩分别回到自己的电脑前，准备继续奋斗到天明。在罗伯特被焦头烂额的工作淹没之际，一句几乎轻不可闻的问话传了过来：

“这家的咖啡比食堂卖的好得多......或许我们应该什么时候出去喝一杯。一起。”

罗伯特转过头来，坚持不懈地盯着马尔科。他的同事起先把脸埋在杯子里，试图用鼻梁喝咖啡，而后把写着“拉花八折”的广告竖在了眼前，但是罗伯特的努力是有成效的。在乱七八糟的遮挡之间，他还是得到了他想要的答案：

就算是窃人心意的江湖大盗，偶尔也是会脸红的。 


	3. 第三封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在相爱的那一瞬间，他们不过是风中两缕轻灵的游魂。

**3\. 一封家书。更确切的说，是一张明信片。有照片的那一面描绘着一幅天伦的画面：一家三口站在五彩斑斓的夜景前，跟一棵大大的、冰雕出来的圣诞树合影。父亲正把他的年幼的小女儿举过头顶，让她恰好可以够到树枝上挂着的彩灯；她绒线帽上的毛球像兔子耳朵一样垂下来。妈妈在旁边微笑着。照片的右下角显示的时间是两年前的圣诞夜。背面写满了娟秀的钢笔字，但有些地方因为年月过久模糊过头了。**

“圣诞快乐，罗伯特，大家都很想你。妈妈给你织了今年的毛衣，只是不知道该寄到哪里去，因为我们不知道你在慕尼黑的住址。（一块大的污渍）……大家都说她会是个美人；我觉得她性格随了爸爸，她自从会说话之后总是说个不停。你还没见过她呢。给我们回回信，好吗，罗伯特？妈妈有时候会看着窗子…（墨水在这里晕开了）…流泪。我劝她也没有用。我知道你这个假期有重要的事情回不了家，但如果你能的话，请在你得空闲的时候给我们回个电话，回个短信，让我们知道你还好。我们都爱你，罗伯特，你不是孤身一人。

（水渍覆盖了原有的署名。）

他们一路从车上嬉笑打闹到家门口。等到他们摸爬滚打过白皑皑的草坪，跌跌撞撞地挨到门旁，两个人都已经狼狈不堪，并且笑得喘不上气来，只好撑着栏杆稍事休息。虽然负伤惨重，但是罗伯特认为刚刚的雪仗毫无疑问是值得的，因为马尔科的头发现在炸得像个起晚了的十三岁小孩，或者一只非常非常生气的猫；他自己的领子里还塞着一大团没化完的冰，衬衫也湿透了，但那都是为了革命必要的牺牲。起码他手里抱着的西芹还比较完好，精神抖擞地冒着嫩绿色的芽，纸袋子里还一同装着几根胡萝卜、一些西红柿和一头紫甘蓝。

街区里的彩灯已经亮起来了，邻居家的小孩都在院子里疯跑，互相把雪球毫无伤害地扔在厚厚的棉衣上。他看向右手边：马尔科正坐在门口看着孩子们，傻乎乎地笑着，抱着一大袋土豆，好似秋收后的老农民，即使他的头发依然使他看上去未成年。他伸手凭肩把人揽过来，飞快地亲了一下嘴角，然后不出意外地遭遇到了强烈的反抗，主要形式表现为戳肚子和挠痒痒。他们就在门廊上滚来滚去，跟从来没见过雪一样兴奋，直到冬天的落日过早来临，大地布下成片的阴影。那一袋子土豆在谁也没注意的时候滚开了，金黄色的果实散落一地；西芹的茎也断了，新鲜的伤口里涌出锐利的香气，连同街坊邻里的烤箱一起——那是圣诞节的千万种气味之一。

他们最终滚进了窄窄的门廊里，并在那儿的地毯上接吻，直到两个人都饥肠辘辘并且笑得气喘吁吁。罗伯特把两个人湿透了的大衣挂上衣帽架晾着，听到马尔科精神抖擞地跑上跑下，在厨房里弄出有点令人担忧的丁零当啷的响声。等他换好了鞋走过去的时候，马尔科正在试图把面粉倒在煎锅里，同时拿漏斗泡通心粉。在罗伯特苦口婆心的劝说下，他最终放弃了做一名厨子的夙愿，撇着嘴被流放到客厅挂彩灯。他的头发还是毛糙地炸着，还是看不下去的罗伯特给他拿水抹了一把。

罗伯特系好围裙，开始切胡萝卜。他平常会做饭，只是不会刻意做得好看；但今天不一样，今天是圣诞夜，还是第一个不是自己一个人度过的圣诞夜，是一个历史性的时刻。他把胡萝卜片放进锅里，再加上紫甘蓝丝和白菜。很快，煮水的锅开始唱歌，房间里溢满了专属于这个节日的、温馨的气味，让人想起暖烘烘的被子、冬日清晨的热狗瘫和一碗蒸气升腾的白粥。马尔科还在门外跑来跑去，罗伯特不知道他在干什么，反正不是又在试图做饭顺便烧了房子就行。他加完了调料，换了小火，开始切一头金色的洋葱。

“啊，罗伯特，有人给你寄了一封——我的天，你怎么了，切到手了吗？发生了什么？你还好吗？”

罗伯特转过脸来，泪流满面地看着震惊的马尔科。他眨了眨眼，感到睫毛被打湿了，两股热流从他的眼眶汩汩而下，有如瀑布之水奔流不复回。更多的液体争先恐后地涌出眼眶，活像一眼清泉。他惨烈地吸了吸鼻子，用没沾面粉的手捂住嘴，看起来痛苦万分，其实只是为了掩盖疯狂上扬的嘴角，不然他就要露馅了。他保持着脸上无与伦比的悲情，努力抑制心里涌起的笑意，一边单膝下跪，一边抬头用湿漉漉的狗狗眼继续直视马尔科（他现在看起来像是在怀疑自己的整个人生），郑重其事地说道：

“马尔科·罗伊斯，我的同事，我的朋友，我的爱人，死神不幸要将我夺走了。他刚才从烤箱里冒出来，拿着薄荷糖拐棍当镰刀，对我说‘你的时候到了！’然后像仙女挥魔杖那样在我脑袋上点了点，就飘走了。我只是想趁还来得及告诉你：我爱你胜过一切事物，胜过流逝的时间，胜过自然和人文，胜过正义。我希望能跟你共度余生，看尽纷杂的世间，但是我不能了，因为我还得，呃，跟着这个小老头回到三百七十华氏度的烤箱里去。我还希望能跟你继续工作下去，创造一个更美好的世界然后在那里生活、成家和老去，但是看来我陪不了你了，你将来得一个人加班到两点。照顾好自己，马尔科，少喝咖啡，不管什么人敲门也不要开，记住千万不要自己做饭。我要走了，马尔科，记住我爱你——”

但是马尔科看起来不为所动。他冷漠地抱着双臂，把视线投向菜板又投回来，眼神里充满了看弱智一般的同情，“我怎么不知道洋葱还有致人于死地兼催生情话的功效。”他尽量用平板的语气干巴巴地说，但是已经绷不住开始微笑。

罗伯特委屈地站起来，开始抹脸，“不，你相信我，”他诚恳地说，“这对于双眼来讲简直是大规模杀伤性核武器。还有，我可不是因为洋葱才说的情话。”

在模糊的视线里他看见马尔科歪着头笑了，然后朝他伸手，“我来吧，”他听到他说，“如果真的那么糟糕的话。”

他赶紧把刀抽走，眼前回放了刚刚厨房的惨状，“不不不，完全没关系，”他一边撒谎一边厚着脸皮讲实话，“毕竟你比洋葱还要辣得多。” 他学着电影里的男主角帅气地一眨眼，大义凛然地看着马尔科脸红。

罗伯特一点也不后悔屁股上被踢的一脚。

“哦对了，”马尔科刚出了厨房又转回来，脸还是有点红，“我刚刚过来是要给你这个——有人给你寄了明信片，背面还写了字。”

罗伯特手上沾满了面粉，“你读给我听吧，”他随口说，没有回头。

“是用波兰语写的，我猜是你的家人。署名上看可能是你妹妹。”

“我记得我教给了你一些波兰语。” 罗伯特又操起了菜刀，“真正的词汇那种，不单是指怎么拼对卢卡兹的后姓。”

“但是我还是什么也看不懂，语法太难了，而且还是连笔字——嗯，等等，这个词我认识，呃——‘男朋友’？”

罗伯特差点把菜刀甩出去，“她交男朋友了？！什么，啊？多久以前的事情？”他一巴掌拍在菜板上，震飞了两瓣蒜。马尔科看起来有点被吓着了，他小心翼翼地把明信片交到罗伯特手里。罗伯特扫了一眼照片，飞快地读完背后的字，然后朝天扶额，痛苦地长叹一声。

“完了马尔科，我的妹妹要跟着她大学里随便认识的一个什么同学跑了，我的亲妹妹啊。”他痛心疾首，“就是这个留着络腮胡的男人，我连他的面都没见过一次。”他把正面翻给马尔科看，上面有两个年轻人坐在壁炉前，穿着印有麋鹿和雪橇的圣诞毛衣，正在槲寄生下相拥。女孩子梳着长长的麻花辫，笑得非常甜蜜。

马尔科看了一眼，抬起了眉毛，开始打量他，“你知道，罗伯特，如果你看不惯年轻人秀恩爱，你就以同样的手段报复回去就好，”他掏出了自己的手机，“这样你或许可以多少挽回一点精神创伤。”他打开摄像头，踮起脚尖，露出一个最自恋的笑容，用空手勾住了罗伯特的脖子，竖起两根手指。罗伯特还沉浸在自家白菜被猪拱的莫大悲痛之中，但还是在快门被按下之前忧愁地看向了镜头。

那时他还不知道将来会发生什么，不过这张照片后来的确印在了一张胶片的正面，背面被马尔科贴上了邮票，并且用三岁小孩级别的波兰语附上了详细的注解，（“你好，我是你哥男朋友，现在他不仅仅是你一个人的啦！一个拙劣的鬼脸。”），寄到了遥远的国外去。罗伯特两周后在很早的清晨突然接到妹妹激动万分的电话，此类后事先按下不表；现在才是圣诞夜，他还对未来一事不知，完全没想那么远，只是在操心煮熟了的汤还要不要再搁点儿盐。

在把上好了油的土豆放进烤箱里之后，罗伯特满意地叹了一口气，打算歇一会；他一边摘下手套，一边朝客厅走去。但是当他到门口时，他简直快要不认识自己的房子了：屋里没有光源，取而代之的是满目璀璨的彩灯。到处都有它们星点一样的照耀——墙上、地上、圣诞树上、窗子上，到处都是小小的、金色的钻石。久已闲置的壁炉被人清洗并使用了起来，现在正在有力地升起一团健康茁壮的柴火，映得半个屋子都红彤彤而温暖，让这栋常年被独居的人占据的房子散发出幸福生活的气息。电视开着，声音调得很小，正在播放节假期间的爱情电影大联映。当下的屏幕上，奥黛丽·赫本正穿着优雅的白裙子，端坐在华贵的扶手椅里，看起来像是黑压压的人群中的一只天鹅。她居高临下，湿润的眼睛在镁光灯下闪烁，嘴唇颤抖，在万众瞩目之中忍痛绽出一个微笑。她的目光缓缓地抬起来，越过攒动的人群和摄像机，越过宫殿虚假的大理石，聚焦在屏幕后的一点，直直地朝着所有观众的心里去——虽然她看向的是格里高利·派克，但是这并不妨碍整个影院为这一幕而动容。她环顾四周，眼睛更亮了，笑容更加甜美，用坚定不容置疑的语气慢慢地、一字一句地宣布：

“罗马——必须是罗马。我将永远宝藏在那里的回忆，直到我生命结束的那一天……”

马尔科抱着一个画着花环的方枕，盘腿坐在沙发正中，全神贯注地盯着电视，黑白画面倒映在他亮晶晶的眼睛里。他的头发已经干了，又一次坚持不懈地蓬松了起来。刚才在雪地里湿掉的衬衫和长裤已经被换下，取而代之的是白色的T恤衫和宽松的短裤；这一切都让他看起来是个回家放圣诞假的高中生。他看着闪烁的屏幕，眼中写满了迷茫的向往；而当罗伯特轻手轻脚地走过来，坐到他旁边的时候，他只是沉默地低下了头，扎进温暖的怀抱里，像是在期待什么一样。

一种冥冥中的直觉指引罗伯特收紧双臂，然后抬起手，捧起那张年轻的、美好的脸。当他凑近的时候，他感到马尔科紧张地屏住了呼吸，像一只受惊的小动物。他轻轻地、像蜻蜓点水一样亲吻爱人的眼睑，那些金色的睫毛在他的嘴唇底下微微地颤抖；他的脑中一下子飞进了一百只蝴蝶。罗伯特感到一根什么弦哀鸣着绷断了，难以叙述的情感奔涌而出，像是三月的春水冲破河面的薄冰，奔向大海。他紧紧地、用溺亡人抱着救命稻草的力气抱着身前瘦削的躯干，想要合二为一并且永远不再分离。空气中发生了什么微妙的改变，如同原野上的风突然改变了方向——罗伯特产生了一瞬幻觉，好像这个世界的一切都有始有终；所有善恶都有因果，所有落叶都有归宿，所有情人都终有眷属，而所有不美好的事情都像蒸汽一样在金色的爱情之下消散，留下有如天堂的人间。他感到周围一切世俗的事物都在飞速退去，像是退潮一样，离他们越来越远，直到世界只剩下了他俩互相为伴，不再孤独，不再害怕。在浪潮退到最低的时候，他们甚至失去了肉体；在相爱的那一瞬间，他们不过是风中两缕轻灵的游魂。

他颤抖地低下头去，把脑袋埋到马尔科裸露的肩膀上，长长地吐了一口气。空气粘稠起来。那些他曾经以为十分普通、甚至是偶然的事情突然开始变得神秘而重要：星星一样的小彩灯，暖橙色的沙发，就连艳红的炉火也使他热切、急躁。荧幕还在闪烁着，《罗马假日》早已结束，现在电视上开始放新的片子。大提琴的低吟和断断续续的钢琴高音传到他耳朵里；一个男人正坐在黑白键前，牵着一个女人的手，深情地望着她的眼睛。窗户在它们背后大开着，透出一小块城市夜景，一块方正的、星云一样的霓虹。艾玛·斯通穿着她轻巧的黄裙子，脚下随着节拍起舞，像一朵盛放的夏花；她小鸟依人地攀上男人的手臂，开口唱道：

“这是爱情——我想我们最终求索的只是来自他人的爱情……”

他们在最后一个音符落下来的时候依依不舍地分开。马尔科躺倒在沙发上时看起来有点紧张；他胆怯地抽出一只手，求救一样地向头上伸去，紧紧抓住罗伯特的手腕。

“罗伯特，”他慌张地看向四周，不安地眨眼，喉结清晰可见地动了一下，“罗伯特，你是不是应该把炉子先关掉？”

那一天，土豆烤焦了。没有人在乎。


	4. 第四封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 风雨欲来。

**4\. 一封雷雨预警。印在便宜的草纸上，已经被水泡的糟烂。没有信封，大约是居委会直接投递进来的。**

尊敬的住户，

收到气象台通报，本地区此周将遭受大范围持续性降水，强度为大到暴雨，伴随有大型雷电气候。市中心已发布暴雨红色预警信号；在信号持续期间，所有学校一概停课，单位暂缓上班，请您恰当安排行程。如您必须出门，请务必做好防护措施，避免意外的发生。

布规路社区 八月十日 宣

火车发出了一声叹息一样的长鸣，缓缓地开动了。送别的人们都收了泪水，拿出他们最好的微笑，朝离去的车厢挥起白手绢。列车离站台越来越远，脚步越来越快，直到窗外的景色变得陌生而模糊；铁轨轰鸣如雷。在远处，潮水一样的阴云沉重地压在城市上空，一个黑色的穹顶。一滴水在玻璃上粉身碎骨，惨烈地画出一道横线：风雨欲来。

罗伯特一个人坐在靠里的位置上，凝视着窗外飞逝的景物。他并不是真的对晚秋集体秃顶的针叶林感兴趣。实际上，他脑子里正在全神贯注地回忆稍早一些时他跟马尔科不成体统的道别，并且反复地质问乃至于痛骂自己：“究竟是什么毛病？究竟是哪句话说错了？到底是为什么？”诸如此类的问题，左右铁了心要寻根问底。

有趣的是，这次他不是第一个问“为什么”的人。

“为什么你要去慕尼黑？”

罗伯特正在洗盘子。他弯着腰站在水池前，紧张地笑了两声，“谁说我要去慕尼黑？”

“不要回避问题。你是不是还打算不告诉——算了，先回答我：为什么你要走？“

罗伯特第一反应是：完了。他立刻意识到这是一次严肃的谈话；不仅严肃，而且无可避免，即使他在过去整整一周都在祈祷这一刻不要来临。他倒吸一口气，放下手里的盘子，以人类可能的最慢的速度取下毛巾，把手擦干，然后看向门口。马尔科正靠在那里，面无表情，双手环胸，看起来像是随时准备给他一拳，打在脸上的那种。他的眼睛危险地眯起来，让罗伯特想起某些大型猫科动物的狩猎姿态；他很不习惯这种眼神，不由自主地打了个寒战。马尔科可以是个非常可怕的人，这一点他心知肚明并且常常引以为傲；但是当这性格里尖锐如刀的一面突然朝罗伯特刺来时，他发现自己跟什么别的犯人并没有什么区别，都一样心慌意乱，手足无措。

他搓了搓手，不安地前后踮脚，清了清嗓子，尽量轻松地说，“没什么的，马尔科。上头觉得有个波兰人去负责翻译和调度比较合适，所以——”

“所以你言辞激烈地驳回了卢卡兹的调动指示，然后主动请缨？少睁眼说瞎话，罗伯特。别骗你自己，也不要欺骗我。现在，回答我的问题：你为什么要去慕尼黑？”

罗伯特第二次充满绝望地想道：完了。性格刚烈如马尔科，肯定不会不去拿着调职报告拷问上司的。他一边默默痛骂局长这么轻易地出卖自己，一边焦急地思考对策。这不是一个好答的问题。他思考了说谎的可能性，不过“我其实身欠巨款需要跑路”这种话听起来更容易被暴打，而“我其实是德国王子，要去慕尼黑继承王位”也不是很可信。但是他宁愿撒这些拙劣的谎，也无法开口为自己辩解，即使真相呼之欲出，即使逻辑无比简单——因为一个决定永远不止有一个原因。它总是太多层信息的重叠，是千万条可能的结果中最终发生的那一个，是万花筒里的石子，是命运的最小单位——也正像命运一样无头无端。

无奈的缄默背后总有一个无可辩解的真相。罗伯特的真相开始于三周前那次波兰同乡会。那时正是仲夏，他们一票人聚在卢卡兹家里，庆贺他即将要出生的头胎。卢卡兹·皮什切克作为聚会的主角被灌了许多杯啤酒；这个年轻的准父亲应答着宾客的祝贺，笑容总是有点牵强。当看出一点端倪的罗伯特拉着他到花园里透气的时候，他终于满脸忧愁地给出了他的解释。

“他们想让我去南边出差……四个月。” 卢卡兹忧心忡忡地握着一罐啤酒，坐在高大的蜀葵花丛底下。“陪同慕尼黑方面跨国整治毒品，收收波兰支线的尾。” 他烦恼地抱住脑袋，“她下个月就要进医院待产了，罗伯特，我还没告诉她这个消息。我那么担心她——他们俩，就怕出什么事我没办法陪着，但还能怎么办呢？下周就要公布决定，再下周就要调职离任，一点时间都没给我留……我真是什么办法也没有了。”

罗伯特沉默着。他本来想说几句抱歉或者安慰的话，但是这些礼貌和客套被一些其它不愉快的回忆推到了后面去。卢卡兹的故事莫名其妙地耳熟：一个家庭，年幼的孩子，父亲是警察——守寡的妈妈。他抬起眼睛，看向月光与树荫的交界处，毫不意外地看到了他父亲的身影。罗伯特死死地盯着他看，好像谁先低头谁就输了；他无端地感到一种倔强的气恼。他突然觉得自己该做点什么来挽回那些本不可挽回的、拯救那些本无可拯救的，但是他的目光像被盯在了那个透明的身影上一样不能挪开。这个神出鬼没的幽魂站在现实的边缘，沐浴在如水般的月光里，痛苦地回望着罗伯特，向他伸出一双大手。但当罗伯特一眨眼再看回去的时候，那里已经什么也没有了；只有一棵年轻的桦树苗随微风摇曳，在静谧的夏夜里发出海浪一般的声响。

“我替你去。”

他听到自己的声音平静地说。然后他看着卢卡兹差点拿啤酒把自己呛死。在缓过来之后，年轻的准父亲震惊地抬起满是酒沫的脸，开始语无伦次地拒绝。

“不——这不行，我不能就这样让你——替我去卖命，” 他不解地疯狂摇头，“怎么能——这不合适，不合规矩，罗伯特，这太委屈你——”

“四个月而已，” 罗伯特的声音又发话了。“我替你去。他们只是想要一个波兰人。”他的口气开始变得不由分说，甚至轻松地笑了两声 ，“只有一个条件，卢卡兹，” 他顿了一下，“——成为一个好的父亲。”

银色的桦树叶在月光下沙沙作响。

当卢卡兹最终抬起头来与他拥抱时，罗伯特假装没有看到他眼中的泪光。

“——所以说，有答案了吗？”

他从沉思之中惊醒过来。他或许可以忽视卢卡兹的眼泪，但他绝对没法对马尔科近在咫尺的怒火视而不见。那双绿眼睛愤慨地看着他，几乎是在燃烧，而他像是害怕被烫到一样节节败退。他突然有点生气——这本不是他的选择。明明不是他可以左右的事情，却要他负起责任来。他有什么错呢？总得有一个人被派去慕尼黑，一个波兰人；难道他出于个人经历，想要保护一个家庭是有罪的吗？难道他该为他父亲的死向马尔科道歉？那显然是错的。世界上总有一个家庭要面对离别；只不过是命运——命运在千万个波兰警员里阴差阳错地选中了他和他的家庭，叫他们分离四个月。对，就是这样：他不该为命运而感到抱歉，他应该理直气壮地做出自己的决定，而不必旁听他人的意见。何况这是为了大义——为了比他自己更重要的事情，为了一个家庭乃至许多其它家庭，为了他和马尔科曾经设想的、一个美好的世界：一个没有犯罪、贫穷和毒品的地方。为什么马尔科不明白？为什么逻辑这么清晰，结论如此明显，他就还是不明白？

罗伯特察觉到自己有点偏执得上头了，但是当前他实在太焦躁以至于不愿意过多阐述。他只是气恼地把毛巾一扔，冷淡地回答道，

“没有答案也不会有。你不需要一个解释，马尔科，这只是正常的短期调动。别像个小孩子一样指望我能掌控生活中的所有事情，成熟一点。” 他察觉到马尔科用不可思议的震惊眼神看着他。“怎么了？别总这么理想化。我不能天天在你身边陪着你，这应该是任何一个成年人的觉悟。” 火焰一样的焦躁一直烧到他心尖上，“我还以为你会明白，马尔科，我还以为所有人里应该是你最明白为什么——为什么是我要去……这本应是件简单的事情。这是为了我们——和我们共同创想的世界。我本来还指望你明白的。”

马尔科僵在门旁，直视着他，表情空白，看起来像是过度震惊之后还没缓过劲儿，没想好该说什么。他颤抖的嘴唇无用的蠕动了几下，像是想要说什么，但最终没能组成字句。他慢慢地站直，还是犹如失语。那双绿眼睛里的怒火已经平息了，所剩的只是冷冽的、刀光一样的仇恨——那甚至不能算作是仇恨，更像是深深的失望。他兀自摇了摇脑袋，用令人胆寒的骄傲和轻蔑看了罗伯特一眼；罗伯特瞬间觉得像是心间上被活生生地连血带肉割了一块走。他试图开口道歉，但是又被抢了先。

“我明白了，罗伯特。” 他脸上现在写满了心酸的讽刺笑容。“我完全明白——这个世界应该围着你的光辉思想运转，你应该有权利把我们都安排的井井有条，给自己排出一条胜利的康庄大道。我们都是可以为了你的情怀牺牲的物品，人心贵不过青史留名。我也不再费心劝你了。” 他听起来失望而心痛, “去吧，罗伯特，去更高更远的地方做更伟大的事情；反正你人生目标除了出人头地也就没别的了，不是吗？”

他摔门而去的余音久久地在罗伯特耳边回荡。

一辆红色的列车忽然撞入视野，把罗伯特惊出了他的遐想。那抹鲜艳的颜色从车窗外疾驰而过，短暂地与他们并肩而行，转瞬之后又朝着完全相反的方向呼啸而去。罗伯特长叹了一口气，气恼地揉了揉太阳穴，甩开了之前不愉快的回忆，试图把注意力集中在别的地方。天还是阴沉沉的。窗外的景色变了，从秋天的针叶林变成了郊外和山区，偶尔有一栋孤独的建筑矗立在荒芜的麦田当中。在薄暮的阴影之中，它们看起来像是虬曲而苍茫的老树。

他看着这些景物，心中不由得升起一种强烈的孤独感：在即将抵达的大城市里，他又要回到形影单只的一个人了。他将不能每晚回到熟悉的街道，不能早上遇见熟悉的人，不能看见熟悉的花坛和小店，不能过熟悉的日子；这于他像是第二次背井离乡。马尔科——他想到马尔科，心里立刻抽痛了一下。孤独开始变得苦涩，空气里带上了雨水和泪水的味道。天已经要黑了，一颗星星也看不见。这注定是个漫长的夜晚。他意识放空地看着窗外阴沉的云层，暗自想着还有多久才能痛快地下起一场雨来。十分钟，半小时——马尔科现在怎么样？——还是一小时？

他的手机响了，沉闷的铃声在空车厢里回荡。罗伯特扫了一眼来电人，然后几乎是抓起它来，急切地接通了电话。他飞快地对着电话那一头低语：

“喂，马尔科？你还好吗？有没有出什么事情？”

没有回答。在罗伯特心急得快要喊起来的时候，听筒里遥遥地传来了一声响雷。紧接着，罗伯特听到了布料摩擦的声音。他不由得想象出了马尔科把自己连人带头裹在被子里，牙齿打架，试图忘记窗外的雷电的样子。如果罗伯特还没有走，他一定会关上窗户，拉严窗帘，打开台灯，然后从床上的一团枕头和毯子的大山里把马尔科刨出来，握着他的手讲情话，直到另一个人终于睡着或者是咯咯地笑起来为止。他们会在床上打闹，而罗伯特会试图唱起《音乐之声》里的歌：虽然他唱的断断续续，歌词颠三倒四，但是马尔科每次都会认真地听完，然后再笑话他。罗伯特很乐意被嘲笑；当欢声笑语填满了一个空间的时候，就算是再响亮的雷声也不再可怕。

但是他现在不能这样做，因为他在几十座山头的另一边，隔着许多村落、农田和城市的遥远的火车上，而且无时无刻不在变得更加遥远。他突然觉得自己是一颗被离心力和引力来回撕扯的卫星。一种深深的无力感像水一样淹没了他，从头到尾；他无意识地握紧了拳。“为什么？”他又一次痛恨地质问空气，质问窗外的黑夜，“为什么？生活本不该如此。” 奉献自己不该代表连累他人，拯救另一个家庭不该等同于牺牲自己的，爱着这个世界不该与爱着一个人冲突——他不明白，为什么偏偏要在这个时候打雷？是要提醒他自身的渺小，还是要嘲讽情感的脆弱？他抬头朝天上的积雨云投去愤恨的眼神，心里却暗暗地知道其实这是自己生自己的气：最终他还是束手无措，什么也不想放弃，什么也不愿放弃，即使抉择的过程痛苦万分，最后只好失去一切。马尔科的身影浮现在他的脑海中：苍白，脆弱，恐惧，故作坚强。这个身影与那个愤怒、尖锐、失望、心寒的背影几乎重叠了起来，使罗伯特差点以为听筒里哀愁的答话是记忆里遥远的回音：

“为什么你要去慕尼黑？” 一声长叹，夹杂着轻微的哽咽。”为什么你一定要走？”

罗伯特想要回答，他真的想。他要先说对不起，然后轻柔地一遍遍叫他的名字，再说尽一百本诗集那么多的情话，安慰他，然后再从头来过。他想打破车窗，翻山越岭，乘着月亮和星星回到家门前，然后不顾上自己淋得精湿的衣服与马尔科拥抱，亲吻他颤抖的身躯。他想把心掏出来，变成一只鸽子，叫它飞过风雨，落到马尔科窗外的阳台上，为他献歌一首。他还想一枪打破这个阴云的穹顶，叫雷电悉数散去，露出明朗的夜空。他有那么多想说的，都堵在了嗓子眼里。他不得不深深地吸了一口气以憋回莫名其妙的感伤，然后张开嘴, 努力压过背景音，说：

“别怕，马尔科，我哪里也不去，” 他几乎是在嘈杂之中大声喊叫，铁轨在他脚下响亮地轰鸣，“我在——”

他眼前一黑。火车驶进了隧道，车厢里突然暗无天日。他急忙去查看手机，但是一点信号也没有了；他耳边只剩下干巴巴的白噪音。

罗伯特没挂电话；他只是坐在黑暗里，呆滞地看着窗外大段的、仿佛是无穷的阴影，期间偶尔掠过一盏脏黄色的灯。他充耳不闻铁轨的吭哧作响，脑中不停回放着马尔科的话，像磁带一样反复，直到每一个字他都了然于心。骄傲的，失望的，愤怒的，害怕的，不甘的，不舍的，无言的，有声的——他伤害的也深爱的马尔科像是坐在他对面那样，用万分真实的语调在他耳边控诉。他说：

“为什么，罗伯特？为什么你一定要去慕尼黑？” 

声音不大，宛若惊雷。罗伯特在黑暗之中猛然发觉自己被命运戏耍了。悲剧不可挽回，逝者不能重生；不论是宗教、科技或者政治怎样变迁，天意总是亘古不变。命运正如同暴风雨：劈头盖脸，瞬息万变，令人心惊胆战、措手不及。他本以为自己能骗过它苛刻的眼睛，但是他错了。 未来不过是历史的翻本；罗伯特也不过是长河中一粒渺小的微尘。雷声正是送信的使者；它盘旋在远空中，萦绕在电流里，在他耳畔讥嘲：“你个无能为力的小丑，你个可怜的笑话！” 然后狰狞地隐进阴云中去——但是他不想这样，他不明白，这不是他的本意，他本不想如此——

火车就要走到隧道的尽头了，罗伯特看到了远处的一片天光。当他的双眼终于重见天日的时候，窗外早已是一副不一样的新鲜景色：一个巨大的、巢穴一样的城市，高耸的火柴盒之间交织着夜路金色的丝带。他如梦初醒地看着这一切，觉得好像整个世界都变天了。乘务员懒散的声音通过老旧的广播在车厢里回响：

“终点站慕尼黑到了，请您收拾好自己的随身物品，准备下车。”

前来接应的托马斯·穆勒个头很高，头发凌乱，身材瘦长，像是个火柴人，而事实证明他的性格也跟漫画书里走出来的人物差不多。他脑袋上滑稽地扣着一顶贝雷帽，制服少系了一颗扣子。他身上简直融有所有动物的体征，像个猴子一样上蹿下跳，像只鸟儿一样叽叽喳喳地说话，而罗伯特只是沉默着倾听，挂着忧心忡忡的微笑。托马斯好心地帮他把行李抬上车，热情地朝收费站的姑娘打招呼，试图靠他的三寸不烂之舌讨一点停车费上的小便宜，这些罗伯特都没有听进去。他只是给马尔科打了第六个无人接听的电话，发去了第十三条长长的短信。

在上高速之前，托马斯微妙地朝他看了一眼，“有家室？” 他踩了一脚油门，问道。

罗伯特从空白中回过神来，“算是吧，” 他最终迟疑地回答。

托马斯意味深长地从鼻腔里嗯了一声，然后又回归到了他的正常语速，朝罗伯特介绍警局的基本概况。“总之，” 他在长长的演讲后兴高采烈地结束道，“你愿意起一个什么假名字？最好是个好玩一点的，那样容易记，不过也不能太特殊。” 他的语气平淡得像是在谈论天气。“卧底嘛，总得入乡随俗一点。”

完全没听前言的罗伯特被这个突然的结论吓得差点一口气呛住。他拼死按下差点衰竭的肺腔，踩着礼貌的底线，用尽量通情达理的语气说：“你他妈刚才说什么？”

车厢里陷入了罕见的沉默。托马斯看起来像是刚刚意识到一个天大的误会。他把车的速度放缓，转过头来看着罗伯特，用深沉而复杂的眼神长长地打量了他一会。最终他说，

“你还真是什么也没听进去，是吧。”

一种不详的预感陡然涌上罗伯特的心。他皱着眉头，默然看向了车窗。窗外雷鸣电闪，风雨欲来。


	5. 第五封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "穆勒先生，我们找到了您幸存的狗。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: cross pairing ahead/please skip chapter if uncomfortable/mention of minor character death

**5\. 一份报纸的专栏。标题写着：“慕尼黑为民立功 大型走私团体宣布告破 ”, 底下跟着密密麻麻的小字。附了两张照片，一张是大大的、彩打的总统的半身像。另一张很小，黑白的，挤在边角里。那是罗伯特的证件照。**

“本社慕尼黑2月18日电：

昨日7时45分，市民举报慕尼黑南郊传来爆炸声和持续枪响。市中心随后发布宵禁，派出军警保护市民安全。8时30分，警局发布消息称此前交火系政府逮捕行动，并一并宣布成功歼灭走私团体。据发布会消息，此团体常年于欧洲活动，持有军火，贩卖毒品，害民已久。三名头目皆在17晚相继落网，其余23人被当场击毙，逮捕计划大获成功。总统今日早上特发锦旗，赠与慕尼黑警局，以示表彰。

另有一波兰裔警方卧底不幸在交火中弹牺牲，年仅二十九岁。慕尼黑警局在今日上午发布会中发布噩耗，并对其家属延伸慰问，表达了真挚的歉意。多特蒙德分局随后宣布将在下星期二举行追悼会，届时市长将出席致辞。”

早已不该下雪了。

罗伯特在纷飞的大雪之中不要命地奔跑，丝毫顾不上自己破洞的防弹衣和流血的额头。他趔趄的脚下留了一溜血点，远看像白地上的春花。北风麻木了他的脸，割得他眼球生疼，什么也看不见，只能迎风流泪。雪下得很大。今晚的第一片雪花比第一颗子弹落地得早，霜白满天的时候血还没有开始渗进土里，而现在已经是深夜，河堤上没有路灯。罗伯特艰难地、深一脚浅一脚地在齐小腿的大雪里迈步子，慌不择路。失温和失血使他眼前发黑。终于，在他第八次摔倒在地上的时候，一双手把他扶了起来。

“这他妈跟说好的不一样。”

他们坐在一辆破车里。车厢里黑灯瞎火，伸手不见五指；只有一丝月光照在雪地上，让罗伯特能看清托马斯脸上没心没肺的笑容。那张笑得灿烂的脸离他举起的、握紧的、随时准备全力痛击的拳头只有两厘米，然而被揪着领子提在半空的人没有一点畏惧。罗伯特从来没觉得托马斯充满了皱纹的笑颜能这么可怕或是这么令人窝火，但今天例外。他提起的拳头因为收力和情绪激动而颤抖，而他自己的感官乱成了一锅粥：最原始的愤怒，被出卖的痛苦，对现实的抗拒，困惑，和后知后觉的绝望挤爆了他的脑子，让他想要狠狠地把自己的头砸在窗玻璃上，砸烂才好，或者疯狂地大吼，或者是暴揍托马斯——任何发泄的手段，什么都好，因为他觉得自己快要疯了。

理智说起话来是一个深沉的男声。它说：“把拳头放下，罗伯特。”

罗伯特没有放下拳头。

它说：“别杀人，罗伯特。”

他把托马斯的领子攥得更紧了，喉管在他手指下收缩。另一个人开始有所挣扎。小小的气声在车厢内微不可闻，窗外细雪连绵。

它说：“你想要个解释，你想知道为什么，他能告诉你为什么。别杀他，罗伯特。把拳头放下。”

罗伯特僵得像是冰刻出来的。他浑身散架一样地痛。车厢里没开暖气；他冷，但是血泪沸腾。

托马斯还在笑着。他的笑容痛苦而勉强，平常承载幽默的皱纹变得苦涩起来；他严肃的眼睛映着雪夜的寒光，看起来精明、倔强，不同寻常。他脸上有窒息导致的白沫，喉咙上留下了紫红的指印，可是嘴角依然上扬。在不到一小时之前，这个不务正业但又胆识过人的矛盾体穿着制服，端着枪口，站在罗伯特的对面，四目相对。自由开火。托马斯还在笑着，他说：

“来吧，揍我，没关系。打死了也没事，嗯？就当一命抵一命。真的，罗伯特……说真的。”

可是罗伯特没有。他松了手，放下了拳头。他缩在窗边抱着脑袋发抖，思想放空地看托马斯在座位上团成一团干呕和喘息。很长的一段时间，他们在黑漆漆的车里坐着，互相谁也看不见，什么话也不说，只能听见细碎的雪的声音。

当他们差不多要被雪完全埋上的时候，托马斯开口了。他总是先耐不住寂寞的那个。

“今天迈克尔三岁生日，那条可怜的老狗。我本来还要给他做个胡萝卜狗粮蛋糕助兴，现在看来是赶不回去啦。”

罗伯特抬头来，用通红的眼睛死死地盯着他。肿胀的眼眶没有因为眼泪而好多少。他的额头不再流血了，但是干掉的痕迹还在。托马斯在他刀一样的眼神下打了个寒颤，撇开了头。余光里的侧视镜告诉罗伯特，他现在看起来像是个不报仇不回头的杀人狂——或许他根本就已经是了。他可怜的大脑之前还在负荷运转，现在已经完全死机，只能给他跳痛的太阳穴和更多无用的泪水，而不能帮他思考。他的思维是一片空白，空白上写了三个黑字，三个黑字重复着、重复着、重复着，写满了整个茫茫雪夜。他闭上眼睛，感到一滴眼泪砸到他的腿上。

“为什么？”他低声问道。然后声音高了一些，但依然缓慢，“是——是盘算好的吧？你们知道…商量——计划好了。” 他语速稍微快了起来，“是早就知道，做好心理准备，压力全无的向我开枪——是不是？是不是？” 他语气更加顺畅了，听起来气定神闲，甚至有点讽刺，“真方便，真方便啊，托马斯。死一个人，赢一个案子，不贵。多划算啊，多便宜，多方便！没错吧？” 他现在完全在大喊大叫了，“你个狗娘养的混蛋，一整个局子的废物，除了他妈的杀自己人别的什么都不会干——为什么不是他们死，嗯？你告诉我，为什么不是他们去卖命，牺牲，然后眼睁睁地看着自己的同事朝自己开枪？为什么不是我能安稳地活下来，接受功勋，然后享受晚年？你他妈为什么？凭什么？” 他的声音危险地低下去，“因为我是个外国人，所以命不算命吗？还是因为我不是本地人，不会打牌，不是你们七大姨八大姑玩伴邻居朋友同学的交际网的一部分，所以我是最佳炮灰？” 他痛苦的咬紧了牙关，下一刻却笑了出来，“是不是我不该活着？是不是按照你们的剧本，我已经应该吃了十几颗枪子，在雪地里流着血，一命呜呼了？对不起，托马斯，我还没打算死——我还不能死。就算我要下地狱，我也得把你们也都拉下来才能咽气。”他的脸看起来像恶魔一样狰狞，但是他不在乎了。

“现在，给我一个解释：为什么？为什么，托马斯？”他狠狠地抓住托马斯的肩膀，指甲陷进肉里去，“都是人，都一样是人，凭什么偏偏要我死？我不想死，明白吗，托马斯，我还想活着，还有话没说完，还有人爱——还有爱人。”马尔科浮现在他脑海里，他的声音立刻和手臂一同颤抖起来。

托马斯不笑了。

当一个笑口常开的人突然收起笑容，大事就要不妙；托马斯面朝前方，看起来忧郁而茫然。罗伯特甚至以为他看见了一瞬间泪光。苍老、疲惫、脆弱——那些跟平常的托马斯根本挂不上边的形容词突然变得贴切起来。罗伯特猛然消了气；一个新的形容词浮现在他的脑海中：“可怜”。不知为何，这个崭新的、他之前从没见过的、脆弱的托马斯使他在中烧的怒火里陡生怜意，使他想俩人搂在一块一言不发地痛哭一场。他突然意识到，托马斯的笑话从来都不是幽默感的体现，而是他的谎言，让整个世界毫不生疑地为之所骗。他本不愿活成一出荒唐的闹剧，就像罗伯特本不想活成一出无始无终的悲剧，但是，唉！命运并不由得他们俩执笔。

雪小了一些的时候，托马斯开口说，

“咳，罗伯特，你太没耐心啦，听我解释。我保证，”他抿紧了嘴唇，“你会得到一个解释的。”

“今天是迈克尔三岁生日，可怜的伙计。你见过它：金毛，缺一只耳朵，脑门上秃着一块。我带它来过部门聚会，大家都开玩笑说他是狗中罗本——对就是它。它有肺病，估摸着活不久啦。它小的时候还康健，耳朵齐全，毛发旺盛。它小的时候我也年轻多啦，还跟我的一个同学合住在一起。你没准看见过他——对，对，就是走廊里挂着的那些照片，那就是他，他叫菲利普。但你要知道，他曾经不只是张照片。他也曾经不只是我同学。

我认识他好多年啦。我们俩一块上的学，一起毕的业，毕完业一起找的工作，上班都是同一条路，理所应当地住在了一块儿。在我记忆里，他似乎老是在我旁边，拉着我不让我干这个干那个——大学的时候不许我旷课，工作之后不许我逃班，喝酒之后不许我开车。他永远比我认真负责，外人面前老是板着一张脸；当然，外人不包括我和迈克尔。

我们俩都喜欢狗。迈克尔是我领回来的，为了他生日给他一个惊喜。后来偶尔我要是回家晚，就能看见他跟迈克尔窝在沙发上，睡得正香，面前一台静音的电视还花花绿绿地演着戏呢。他从来没说过，我也从来没问过，但是我俩都知道：那是他等我回家。他的工作最忙的时候也让他一夜夜熬着，通宵坐在台灯前面咬笔头。我的解决方式是跟迈克尔一起不停地骚扰他，挠他的脚心，抢他的笔，直到他妥协并且去睡觉为止。后来有一天晚上——我忘记了是哪一个——我下班回来，果不其然地发现他又睡倒在办公桌上。在昏暗的灯光底下，他看着像个小孩儿一样年轻。我也不知道为什么——为什么我最后这样做，但是……但是总之我亲了他。在脸颊上。然后他醒了，眼睛睁得大大的，在月亮底下看着我，露出了一个狡黠的微笑。

在那之后，我们的生活天翻地覆。工作没有变，住址没有变，迈克尔还是原来那条傻狗子，但是我们突然从两颗心变成了一颗。在我们俩之间，他总是话少而操心多的人，因为我话多心大。开始我以为这是为他的领导力所迫，使他一视同仁地关爱所有人，后来发现不是的，他好像也就比较操心我。我除了个头儿高点，会讲的笑话好玩以外，其实哪儿也没他好。他细心，耐心，有能力，前途无量……本来应该前途无量。

我进侦查科第二年就破了个大案子，境内贩毒贩武，很有点黑社会的意思。其实我顶多也就是歪打正着，走了狗屎运，再加上有点小聪明，这事儿恰好就摊到我头上了，也没什么特别光荣的。但当时那是个大事儿啊！报纸粗黑大字夸我，头版上放了张我的照片；全城大街小巷的人都认识我，还给我开了个庆功仪式，就在市中心的广场上。我破了案，升了迁，还拿了不小一笔奖金，当天就在戒指店花出去了。

我跑回家去，想给他一个惊喜，就像上次他过生日一样；我还没忘了他那回看着有多开心。我还想看他笑的那么开心，想看他一辈子都笑的那么开心。我还想问他许多问题，问他想不想请三个月的长假去旅游，想不想养个孩子，想不想跟我一起上电视——想不想跟我结婚。我心里头念叨着，脚底下跑得更快了。

在离家还有一个街区的时候，我注意到了天上的烟云。起初我以为只是天黑，然后我以为是邻居炸了烤箱，但是当我走回家门口的那条老路，并且看到水泄不通的消防梯和救护车的时候，我才真正意识到：着火了。可我依然没有害怕；我侥幸地想：“肯定不会是我的。世界上人那么多，不可能偏偏是我遭灾。” 我这样想着，走到了家门口。然后我抬起了头，看见地狱的大门在我面前敞开。

后来他们说，纵火的人是朝着我来的。他们不知道还有别人在家。他们只是想替他们被逮捕了的兄弟报仇，恨我断了他们的财路，想报复我。他们从报纸上知道我的脸，从电视上知道我的名字，从电话黄页上知道我的地址，从我的邻居那里知道我的作息。可是偏偏那天我买戒指耽搁了一会，阴差阳错地捡了一条命，却还是丢了生命以外的一切。

你见过着火的楼房吗，罗伯特？它看起来像是把天空烧没了一半。那还正好是个夏天。我记得我站在路旁，一脸懵逼地朝上看，连哪儿是火烧云哪儿是我家都分不清，因为它们一样剧烈地燃烧着。栅栏有一半正在晚风中欢快地灰飞烟灭，另一半熏得焦黑。我站在马路牙子上，四周全都是人，穿白大褂的，穿防护服的，扯水管子的，全都在大喊大叫，脸上黑一道白一道，像是一阵慌张的龙卷风，无用地围着我打转。而我只是站在世界末日的中心——站着，不知所措地看向我曾经的家，满脑子都是空的，没有哭。我只是一味地想着，想着：“明明菲利普上周才刷白了栅栏……明明才是上周。”

是的，菲利普。他那天在家，因为我打电话叫他早一点回来吃饭，因为我告诉他我有话对他说。

我试图冲进火场里去，没有成功；然后我声嘶力竭地开始喊叫，最终他们不得不给我打镇静剂。我眼睁睁地看见针管扎进肉里，连挣扎的力气都没有了。我只是靠在栅栏上，试图靠眼泪洗去它们沾染的灰尘，用手擦去火焰烧灼的痕迹——因为它们本来该是白的，菲利普上周才重新漆过。

等到火势基本被控制住，已经入夜了。有个好心人给我披了条毯子，我也忘了跟她道谢，只是呆滞地坐在路边，偶尔抽噎两声。我的房子现在看起来像是战争纪录片里经历了交火与轰炸的村子，漆黑，荒凉，浓烟滚滚，死气沉沉。它的周围飘扬着犯罪现场常有的黄色警戒线，而就在不到五个小时之前，这还是我家，我睡觉，生活，恋爱的地方。现在那些痕迹全都在火中灰飞烟灭，变成呛人的滚尘，就好像这里一直都这么荒凉，而我从来没真正活在这个世上。我觉得自己被欺骗了，因为生活像沾了水的纸板一样轰然坍塌，连同我的幸福一起。在二十六岁那年，我一下子回到了生命的起点：赤裸、寒冷、恐惧、无知——但即使是在那种时刻我也没有放弃希望。一簇小小的火苗藏在我心里，一点微不足道的信念：万一菲利普不在家呢？万一他路上堵车，或者加班，或者去买菜了呢？他或许是手机没电了才没接我打去的电话。或许，或许，或许——

医疗队走了出来，戴着面具，抬着担架。我扶着栅栏站起来，想要上前去看，一个人却从后面喊道：‘穆勒先生！’

远处一个消防员正朝我走来，怀里抱着一大团亮粉色的毯子，像裹着什么东西。他快走了几步，到我跟前，取下头盔，眼里全是深重的歉意，说：

‘穆勒先生，我们找到了您幸存的狗。’ 

我愣在原地，愣了很久，盯着在毯子里颤抖的迈克尔和它湿漉漉的金毛。最后我转过头去，看见担架上覆着雪一样的白布。”

一股寒气猛地爬上罗伯特的脊背，他不由得地哆嗦起来。

托马斯撇了他一眼，居然也泛起了一点悲哀的笑意。他继续说道，

“所以你看，罗伯特，这不是我们想要害你。这是一种保护，能让你两边周全。的确，你可能不能再回家了，你可能得改头换面地生活，或许很耻辱，很痛苦，很遗憾；但是你活着。活着就有指望，有意义，有可能。相信我，罗伯特，这要比任何一个人阴阳相隔要好得太多了。”他顿了顿，低沉地重复了一遍，“好得太多，太多了。”

罗伯特无言地看向窗外。雪快要停了，天上只是零落地掉一点细碎的颗粒。他的眼神穿过他呼出的白气，穿过结霜的车窗，穿过风雪，看见马尔科。大冷天里，他应该正穿着毛衣喝热巧克力，准备睡觉，或许入睡前还会看他的短信，即使他不会回。他会安稳地睡过这个雪夜，不知道世界另一头正在惊天动地，也不知道自己马上就要被地震的余憾波及。他会把脸埋在枕头里，窝在床的左半边，卷走两个人的被子，像任何一个幸福的有家之人一样度过漫长的夜晚，等待明天的到来。他的睡颜无比清晰地浮现在罗伯特的脑海里，就好像天堂倒影在水中。罗伯特突然意识到：他愿意拿生命守护画面中的和平，愿意牺牲爱情以保平安长驻，愿意这辈子再不出现在光天化日下，只为换得马尔科一夜安眠。他忍不住地伸出手去，水面却突然起了波纹。梦碎去了。冰冷让他一下子回过神来；他的手还紧紧贴着结霜的窗玻璃。他朝着窗外的黑暗深深地低下了头。

“告诉我，”他的声音颤抖着，“我该怎么做？”

托马斯拿出一叠整齐的文件，发出一声无奈的叹息。


	6. 第六封和第七封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我爱你啊，你个混蛋，你难道不知道吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people have been saying that this chapter is especially bad as far as heart-breaking goes. It's not actually that awful (at least I don't think), but keep Kleenex at the ready if you tend to turn into a sentimental shower hose when reading sad stuff. Enjoy!

**5\. 一大摞一模一样的白信封，最便宜的那种。没有封口，也没有邮票。它们散落在地上，到处都是。罗伯特随手抽过最上面的一封，并在看见署名的时候差点失声哭出来。信封上的字迹太熟悉了，太熟悉了；他曾经在梦里一百次见过它和写下它的人。他不得不靠墙跟坐下来平复心情，不停地用手指抚摸过平滑的纸张。在信封背面，有人用深棕色的墨水庄重地写上去能看得出来是左撇的字：致 罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。**

他们叫我给你写信。这很蠢，我不想写。但是她说我必须写，否则就告诉马里奥，然后他就会来不停地唠叨我，跟老奶奶一样不知疲倦，所以不如写。不，不这太蠢了，真丢人。啊啊啊啊啊啊我不想写，凭什么，我不想写。

“这会使你好受一点，”他们说，“说出你的心里话。”那个慕尼黑老疯子的原话是：“解开心结。”我就差一拳呼他头上了，不知所云的庸医，看着像个神棍。之后那个胖乎乎的多特蒙德人也没好到哪儿去，他亲切过度，反而显得性格古怪。后来又换了三四个吧，也没有用。现在是她。她还凑活，是个刚毕业的实习生，本质上跟其他人没什么区别，甚至谈话时还有点生涩和放不开，但是我能忍得了。总之，我的一群心理医生们都异口同声地叫我给你写信，罗伯特，所以这他妈最好有用。虽然我觉得什么也没有用了。

我不知道该写什么。能写什么？你好，亲爱的笔友，今天是四月三号，我午饭吃了糟糕的墨西哥菜？这太荒唐了。为什么要给你个混蛋写信？不管了，我去睡了。

现在是夜里了，罗伯特，我睡不着。

我不知道该写什么。

我想骂你，可你已经听不见了。而且我也没有力气，我太累了。我只想躺下，闭上眼睛，然后永远不再醒来。或者醒来然后失忆，不记得慕尼黑，不记得过去的一年，不记得你——最好连自己是谁也不记得。那该多好啊。

你会愿意听什么？我可不知道关于你葬礼的事。

我没去你的葬礼，因为人已经够多了。全城都来了，波兰各地还有悼念会直播。认识的不认识的都给你送了点花，掉了两滴眼泪。那天是个晴天，我一直在窗边坐着，看日升日落，人们捧着花去，空着手回；傍晚时分，归家的人们该带孩子的带孩子，该谈恋爱的谈恋爱，该吵架的吵架——他们那么快就把你忘了，罗伯特，明明早上还记得。这真他妈奇怪。全世界都为你轻而易举地流泪，然后又转头把你轻而易举地忘记；这两件事我一件也办不到。我只能睁着眼睛躺在地板上，偶尔迷糊地昏睡过去，清醒的时候就瞪着天花板看陆离的反光，动也不动，听不见自己呼吸。这样或许过了两天？三天？最后还是马里奥破门而入，把我从地上拉起来。他气急败坏，几乎是在我耳朵眼里吼，质问我为什么不接电话，知不知道大家很担心，说这是警局发现我三天没去上班起了疑，说如果不是这样我死了都没人知道。他说到最后一句突然噤了声，小心翼翼地看着我，好像怕我会突然跳起来发疯。我并没有，但是马里奥看起来更担心了。

有一段时间，我拒绝承认你的死亡。我请了假，一个人去调查你的死，本着活要见人死要见尸的坚定信念横闯慕尼黑。他们给我的法医报告已经被我翻烂了，因为我用尽了半盒子崭新的圆珠笔做标记。我在半个月里读了他们过去四年攒下来的卷宗并且做了批注，在那半个月里我睡了不到五十个小时。

我走遍了你所有去过的地方，就希望能找到一点行踪，一点线索，一丝希望——哪怕再离谱也好，再离谱我也能编出一个合情合理的故事。我祈求上帝能让我找到一张纸条，一条短信，一封文件——可是没有。我细细地、一丝不苟地像朝圣一样走过了你所走过的路：一无所获。

你的人生的尽头是一条河，河的下游是水库，水库通江，江流入海。我在最绝望的时候走到那里的河岸上，那是你最后活过的地方。死因报告里头有张照片就是在那儿拍的：一溜脚印深深浅浅地沿着河走，直到它突然被一团血迹和打斗痕迹所打断；更多脚印，很多——太多失血，足够致死。一颗子弹嵌进旁边的树干，两颗埋在地里。

对于所有其他人来说，证据已经够明显了：计划成功，你在试图回到安全区时被劫，身份暴露，被多次枪击后当场死亡，抛尸入河，证据随江而逝——这是一条清楚的、条理性极强的逻辑链，完美无缺，无从反驳。但是我本能里感到怀疑：它太完美，太清楚了，简直像是教科书级别的毁尸灭迹，让你平白无故地消失在人间。我不明白——不，我不相信。我不相信你就会这样轻易地、安静地离我而去，从此生死相隔，这太可笑了，我不相信。我不是不相信罪犯，我是不相信你能狠心抛了我赴死——我就是不信。

我本来可以这样不信下去，活在幻想里一辈子，但是那群混蛋非要找到你的制服和……部分躯体。

是在水库口捞上来的，他们说。剩下的大概都已经自然降解（我猜也就是被鱼吃了），他们说。真遗憾，你是个优秀的人，他们说。他们递来一个水淋淋的证件袋，里面装着你的一件衣服，钱包和警徽。他们寄来一个花环，一份葬礼请柬和你剩下的遗物。“节哀顺变，”他们说。

你瞧，罗伯特，我愿意相信。我愿意相信你还活着，即使全世界都觉得我是个失心的疯子。我可以为你歪曲别人的理论，可我却独独不能自欺欺人。我不能看着你沾着血的衣服，看着弹道报告，听着证人发言，读着医学分析说出“罗伯特还活着”这句话来；那对不起我的良心，也对不起所有剩下的人的努力。真相不会因我的痛苦而改变，我只是…只是得学着去一点点适应它。…再难受也好，我也—我总得学着适应它。

她也是这样说的。我记得她年轻得有点幼稚的脸坐在朝阳的一面，眼睛熠熠生辉，语气上扬，话里话外充满了希望。“马尔科，你总得适应他的死，”她看着我，淡泊的微笑中带着同情，“他死了，你还活着。”

你死了，我还活着。这就是问题的症结所在。真就那么简单，远没有他们诊断书上乱七八糟的“抑郁”“焦虑”和“药物依赖”来的复杂。就那么简单：我或许恨你，或许骂你，但你得给我活着。我或许会生你的气，或许会因你伤心，但是你得给我活着。不为什么，你就是得活着，因为我，因为——

**字迹戛然而止。白纸的下半部分皱皱巴巴，全都是墨痕和水渍；边缘的地方有棕红色的、干掉的污点。罗伯特皱起了眉头。他把这张纸小心翼翼地折好，紧紧地攥在拳头里，揣在怀中。良久，他颤抖的手才向另一张信纸伸去。**

罗伯特，

终于是午夜了，我的天啊。

是这样的：她叫我每周给你写一封信，所以我现在周六晚上开始准时失眠。我以前从不这样。

你肯定不知道失眠是什么样儿的，因为你天天瘫在床上睡得贼香，鼾声能比闹铃响，然后早上咱俩就会一起赖床，尤其是冬天的时候，就是不肯起，你记不记得？然后等真的要迟到了，你就会把我拽起来，然后咱俩就在梦中洗漱，然后在梦中出门，然后太阳就升起来了，然后我就会在门口磨蹭，然后你就会把我扛下楼梯，然后还会亲我，就在办公楼门口——当然，那是以前…以前你还醒的过来的时候。

总之，我以前从来不失眠。但是现在我开始失眠了，一会儿嫌月亮太亮，一会儿嫌秒针走得太响。你不知道失眠是什么样儿的。失眠感觉像是被孤零零地活埋在夜里，进到一个诡异的、现实与梦境的夹层，充满了迷幻的烟雾和光斑。失眠像是吃了一把五颜六色的药片，肚子里全是疑问、担忧和不怀好意的揣测。像是缓慢地成为僵尸。

我躺在床上，一个人盖着两个人的被子，睡不着觉。你说，眼睛在眼皮底下是不是时刻睁着呢？我无聊得开始想这种问题了。想久了，我就渐渐觉得我是一只怒目圆睁的眼睛，凝望进没头没尾的夜里。幸亏午夜到了，我终于得以一下滚起来给你写信，不然再这样瞎想下去，真的要疯了。

总之，罗伯特，现在是崭新的一周的第一个十分钟，而我已经用完了这剩下六天跟你说话的余额。我不知道我为什么还在不停地写，明明一点用也没有，你又不会真的收到这些信，我自己聊以慰藉而已。这是我自作多情，就像我的失眠也毫无理由一样。该换个新的钟表了，这个走得太响。对，对，一定是因为它才会失眠的。

我得好起来，我已经在家里待了很久都不出门了。秋天都快到了，今天我看到窗台上积满厚厚一层落叶。我得好起来了。

罗伯特，

今天你的抚恤金寄到了。我把它扔进了壁炉里。

罗伯特，

今天我开车回家，碰上了一队小鸭子。它们都圆嘟嘟的，跟一团团金黄色的云一样，踩着红润的脚蹼。我觉得挺可爱的。就这么点事，只是想跟你说说。

罗伯特，

我终于明白我为什么莫名其妙得受得了我的最后一任心理医生了：她长得跟爱丽丝简直如出一辙，棕发碧眼小尖脸，也喜欢梳麻花辫。

爱丽丝今年该——让我想想——七岁了？应该已经是小学生了。天哪，你能想象吗，罗伯特，距离人贩那案子都整整两年了，真是不可思议。

我不该突然回想起爱丽丝的，因为我现在脑海里全是她最后被救出来的时候的样子。她根本不知道自己差点就被卖了，净抱着你的腿傻乐。我记得那时候是秋天，大家都穿着毛衣，落叶在习习的风里打旋。咱俩站在夕阳的巷口，你抱着一个孩子，等她的父母来接。

我不知道为什么一下子想起这桩事来。我只是忽然觉得，如果你还活着，大概会是个很好的父亲。

罗伯特，

嘿，圣诞快乐，你个混蛋！我今天来看你了，高兴吗？你坟上的草看着不大高兴呢，我给它们浇了点啤酒，顶好的那种，看着吧！明天它们就长得又绿又高啦。

嫌不嫌冷？我给你带了你以前的棉袄。今年下雪下得早，好些树的叶子还没掉干净就急匆匆地冻死了。马里奥本来想趁着秋天不冷不热的时候结婚，结果婚礼前一天晚上下了一夜冷雨，把新郎新娘全给冻感冒了，第二天只好吸溜着鼻涕接吻，把我和安德烈都给笑坏了。你真该认识认识新的格策太太，年轻漂亮人缘好，办起派对来的宾客塞满了整个房子。今天晚上他们办了个圣诞晚宴。可热闹了——马文带着他家俩儿子，卢卡兹带着他家闺女，没满一周呢，特可爱。你真该在的，你要是能来多好呀。

操，地上真冷。为什么他们一定要给你刻这么个奇形怪状的碑？连垫着写字都不好使。

总之，我刚从第三家酒吧里出来。可能是三，没准是四，我忘了，总之他们的酒保人很好，好言好语地跟我说了很久话。他给马里奥打了电话，可是我不想见到他，也不想被接走，所以我就跑出来了，上这儿来给你写信。马里奥不会来的，他家的圣诞派对还如火如荼地开着呢——他不会来的，他那么高兴，肯定管不上我啦。

是啊，我从马里奥家里溜了，因为一个女孩子问我有没有爱人。你见过她的，就是前台职早班的马丽莎，金色头发，总是穿着太小的衬衫，从不系第二颗扣子。我们俩站在圣诞树底下，头上有串槲寄生，音响震耳欲聋。一束粉红色的光打在她的脸颊上。她问我：“你单身吗，小伙子？”笑着撩一下头发，“实话说，我注意你好久啦，身边没什么女孩子吧？”现在光是紫色的了。她抚摸着她卷曲的金发，单手把领口的扣子解开，突然凑上来攀住我的肩。

然后我就逃了，一直跑到院子的栅栏外边才敢歇脚。

没有人追上来。

我站在空荡荡的街上，从外朝五光十色的窗户里看人们跳舞，突然觉得仿佛置身外太空。像一个宇航员一样：一切都很遥远，身旁全是虚空，连口气也喘不过来，只好隔着窗子，隔着大气层，隔着眼泪看地球上的万物生息。你是入土了，罗伯特，我却在天上。你说，罗伯特，这个冬夜里头，六尺之下与九霄云外，到底是哪儿比较冷呢。

救救我吧，罗伯特。救救我，把我从这个活见鬼的地狱救出去。我之前都是撒谎的，我一点也不好，只有酒精使我稍微不那么难受。我不知道除了这些话还能说什么，我马上就要疯了。我已经忘记了怎么爱人，很快就会忘记怎么工作，怎么生活，怎么待人处事，而且我还一点也不想记起来。我只是想跑，罗伯特，但是我也不知道跑到哪里去，只好躲在这片墓地里。我可害怕了，罗伯特，这儿这么黑。你平时不嫌黑的吗？我记得你总是喜欢在门口多开一盏灯的。那盏灯还亮着呢——它前几天灭了一次，因为灯泡烧坏了，但是我立马又换了新的。现在它好好地亮着，就跟你还在的时候一样。所以你回来吧，罗伯特，回来就好。你回来我就啥都好了。

但是你回不来了，对吧。

你个混蛋，骗子，满嘴跑火车的垃圾，说好的回来呢？说好的回来呢？你保证好的，“四个月，”你信誓旦旦地说，“就是点翻译工作，”就在火车站检票口，捧着我的脸，眼睛里全是歉意，围着一条灰色的围巾。我他妈记得好好的，不许抵赖。我那时候生你的气，现在也照样生你的气；你别觉得你死了我就消气了，这个气我要生一辈子的。我就这样生着气活着，生着气老去，生着气死，直到咱俩在地底下重逢。到那时候看我他妈不把你打得半死，如果不是你已经全死了的话。我爱你啊，你个混蛋。你难道不知道吗？

算了吧，我不要生你的气了。为什么不可以直接去见你呢？

这儿这么冷，如果睡一觉起来的话，能见到你吗？

晚安，明天早上见呀。

罗伯特，

今天我终于从医院回家了，病号饭吃得我想吐。马里奥办了我的出院手续，载我回去，把我安顿好才走；他还以为我没注意到他收走了我的信纸和墨水。哈，他错了。

自从他在墓地里找到我之后，马里奥就不大愿意让我写信。我好几次在医院里起了笔，都叫他用各种理由没收了。最后一次他这样干的时候我生气了，于是他不得不败下阵来，承认他的确是有意阻挠。“上一次太吓人了，马尔科，”他倚在病床上，担忧地拉着我的袖子，直视我的眼睛说，“你差点没冻死——就为了这么封信。不值当的，真的，就算是为了罗伯特，也不值当的。”

那时候我躺在病床上，晕晕乎乎地想：明明没那么严重，只是发了一周烧，离死还远得很，况且我也不想死。我把这些原原本本地讲给马里奥听，但他看起来根本不信。我没能阻止他强行把我的东西搬到他的家里去，也没能阻止他没收我藏起来的纸笔，不过我在出院前还是偷偷摸摸地拿到了一些。怎么说呢，来查房的小护士挺不设防的，一旦撩拨一下就云里雾里得不知道自己衣兜里装过什么。

所以我现在在马里奥家里给你写信了。他胖了一些，升了职，开始显现出中年人的架势。我知道他和他妻子在试着要孩子。昨天油漆匠来过，把一整间屋子涂成了蓝色，另一间是粉色。家具城的卡车早上的时候开了过来，把一架崭新的秋千和一座塑料滑梯留在后院的草坪上，又开走了。整栋房子里都是家庭的气息。

我知道我不能久留。我本不该来，早就该走。或许明天，明天一大早我就偷偷摸摸地收拾好行李，给格策一家留一封感谢信，然后离开。这样马里奥就不能再说什么了。

可是我能去哪里呢？我不想回我的公寓了，那里窄小，寒冷而孤独。我父母在城市的另一边，不能再麻烦他们了。我该去哪儿，能去哪儿呢？你不在，我也无家可归了。

接下来写了什么，罗伯特并没有读到，因为他开始疯了一样地翻看所有的信——所有的信，那么多信。到处都是洁白的信封，它们在月光下几乎白得刺眼。罗伯特迫不及待地一一把他们拆开，急急忙忙地读过那些时而潦草的笔迹，然后又匆匆地去拆下一封。有些信有落款日期，有些没有。它们颠三倒四，毫无关联：这封信里写到了冬天，可是那一封已经是夏天了。上封信里他病了，这封信里却根本没有提及这件事，他好了吗？去医院了吗？有没有人照顾他？他在一封信里写到他出去散了半年的心，并且在提及某个人的时候扭捏了起来。他去了哪儿？遇到了谁？他还吃药吗，还喝酒吗？他以前可是从不喝酒呀。最重要的，他还好吗？还高兴吗，还会笑吗，还活得幸福吗？罗伯特试图寻找这些答案，在高高的纸堆里越刨越深，像在时间的江河里逆流而行，寻找一捧泥沙。他看得越来越快，几乎没有耐心读完所有的话。连他自己也不知道为什么要这么着急；或许是他冥冥中觉得，如果看快一点，再看快一点，他就可以追上时间流逝的脚步，回到从前去，回到重新跟马尔科并肩而行的日子，回到那些平淡而幸福的清晨，回到交颈而眠和无话不谈。泪水漫上了他的眼睛，他早就看不清那些暗淡的小字了；他只是机械地拿起和拆开信封，然后把信纸举到面前，亲吻它，不顾泪水把它打湿。他跪坐在走廊的一角，身边散落着满地零碎的纸头，把最初的那张纸攥在胸口，不敢抽泣出声。在这个万籁俱寂的夜晚，一个被人间抛弃的人在一栋被时间抛弃的房子里号哭，没有谁会知道，也没有谁会在乎。

除了一个人以外。

罗伯特慢慢地平复了情绪，用手抹去了泪水，松开了那张被他攥得不成样子的纸。他把头抬起来，发出一声沉重的叹息。然而他很快闭上了嘴，因为他听见了脚步声——从房子的楼上来的脚步声。他连忙背着墙根站起来，吓得大气也不敢喘。这栋房子充公已久，早就不该有人住了。他绷起脸，慢慢的把手伸向腰后的枪。

楼梯的呻吟越来越响，脚步声也越来越近，却在最后一级台阶停下了。罗伯特耳边全是自己如雷的心跳。它等了等，终于转过了楼梯拐角，从阴影里走出来。来人扶着墙，慢慢地往近处走了几步，然后在客厅中央停下来了，刚好背着月亮。他一直举着枪，谨慎地向走廊靠近，直到他近到能够看清罗伯特的脸，而罗伯特也能看见他的。

他们四目相对。

罗伯特本该低头逃跑，可他没有。一种力量把他死死地钉在原地，不能动弹。他就这样眼睁睁地看着来人的眼神变化，从警戒到震惊到不可思议再到令人心痛的熟悉。他无能为力，只好束手就擒地窝在墙角，看着来人缓慢地放下枪，一步一步地走进月光里。

“罗伯特？是你吗，罗伯特？”

他听见马尔科呢喃地问道。


	7. ……和他亲笔书写的一封

**... 和他亲笔书写的一封。**

**一封赤裸的 长信，写在一打厚纸上。字很小，像学生的作业那么工整。没有邮票，没有邮戳，没有地址，寒掺得令人难过。纸边、页角儿都打着褶，让橡皮擦糟得焦黑，可是字里行间又干净体面得出奇。真矛盾：这明明是封用心写、用命递出来的信，可又没头没脑，无始无终；如果不仔细看，连个收信人名也找不到。那个名字，一行卑微的小字，跟蚂蚁似的爬在表页上。抬头处，一只过粗的铅笔虔诚而惊恐地写道，“布规路九号 马尔科·罗伊斯 亲启”。**

你好， 马尔科。

我希望你平安收到了 这封信。不知道你还住不住在这儿。或许你已经搬走了，离这个伤心地远远的。那样也好 —— 那 样最好，只要你平安。

你大约不会收到这封信的。如果你在机缘巧合之下真的收到了它，我希望你立刻把它扔掉，抛诸脑后，然后过回平静的生活。如果你不幸还依稀记得我，我希望你痛恨我；就算你不巧宽恕了我，我也永不会原谅自己。因此，忘了我吧；或许那样你能获得些许平静，我能最终得以自由。

你瞧， 这就是为什么我必须写这封信：我得走了，马尔科；这个世界已经没有我的藏身之处。但在那之前，我必须写点什么 —— 我不能不写点什么就悄悄消失。 总得有点什么留下来证明我曾经存在，让我觉得自己没白活着。这就是为什么我正在写这封信，这封被写下但永远不会寄出的信，这封写给你但你永远读不到的信。这封家书，情书，遗书；我的第一封，最后一封，和唯一一封信。

好，开始吧。

我要死了， 马尔科。

他们四目相对。

“罗伯特？是你吗，罗伯特？”

他听见马尔科呢喃地问道。

我快 疯了，马尔科；我常梦见你。我在安全屋的地下室里做梦，在高山脚下的小木屋里做梦，在破旧的贫民窟里做梦，在寒夜的星空下做梦，在正午的白日下做梦，在睡不着的夜晚和醒不来的白天做梦，梦见你；上天保佑，我希望你从未梦见我。有时我甚至分不清真假虚实：现实中别人唤我假名，我倒不应；但当梦里的人影浮现，飘飘索索地从雾里走来，我却真切地看见了你，即使我知道那是个梦。你的确呼唤我，隔着万水千山，声线依然年轻活泼，振奋人心。而当我次日醒来，只剩冰冷的泪水和湿润的脸颊；他们是我唯一的证人，证明梦境的确曾经光顾，而你曾在梦中，仍满怀爱意，低低地呼唤着我的姓名。

——也或许他没有听见。或许马尔科根本没有问出口；或许这一切只是梦，一场离谱万分的大梦，因为罗伯特觉得自己一定疯了。“这不可能，”他劝诫自己，“这不可能。你个疯子；哪怕你再想马尔科，他也不会突然一下有血有肉、栩栩如生地出现在你面前。”他不得不嘲笑自己，因为这个骗局着实可悲。但当他抬起头来，准备面对空落的现实，那双绿松石一样的眼睛依然倔强地同他对视，不肯散去。作为一个幻影来讲，那双眼睛未免太真实了：所有细节都同记忆中无差，神情都同思念里相仿。每一次眨眼都牵扯着陈年的伤口，每一秒对视都是酷刑一般的煎熬，以至于罗伯特需要不停地告诫自己，“不，这不是真的，这不是真的。”他紧闭眼睛，嘴唇颤抖，手死攥衣领，在心中苦苦祈祷，“求求你，上帝，别这么对我，这不是真的——这不能是真的。”

可他的念叨毫无用处。马尔科的眼睛像是印在他脑中一样，鲜明依旧，委婉动人；他心中感到久违的、撕心裂肺的刺痛，让他想要哀嚎出声；所以他只好低下头去，咬紧牙关，试图抵抗情感的洪流。他的脑海中出现了两个声音，一个像冷笑着的老恶鬼，另一个像嚎啕大哭的小孩儿。前者说：“你他妈回光返照呢，死人！这都是假的，假的，假的；赶快拉下帽檐，走下楼梯，扣下扳机，滚回你的空坟里烂着去！”后者什么也没说；他只是抽泣。

罗伯特站在门廊里，一座僵硬而脆弱的冰雕，流着岩浆的血。他低着头，顽固地拒绝看向马尔科，看向那双绿眼睛，看见过去自我的倒影。他已经不是罗伯特了：他改头换面，更名易姓，甚至变了嗓音。他能做什么，能说什么呢？什么也不能做，什么也不能说。一个谎言需要另外一千个谎言来圆，而罗伯特是个可怜的骗子。梦中的人影终于走进了现实，可他却不能开口，连自己的名字也不敢应，只好咬紧牙关，苦苦地咽下喉头的实话。他不能掉泪，也不能哭出声来。他颤抖的手指悬在扳机上。

咚的一声闷响，一把枪落在地板上。

马尔科直挺挺地跪下去。那把手枪就躺在他膝前，像一条死去的铁蛇，而马尔科完全对它视而不见，罔顾了五分钟前他还曾把它握在手心的事实。他大睁着眼睛，好像眼前的景象难以置信；他的目光直望进罗伯特心里去。那双眼睛完全干涸，像凛冬的河滩一样赤裸而干燥；他没有哭。

“上天啊，告诉我这不是梦。”

他只是跪在月光里，低低地祈求道，

我忘 记了自己，可我却清清楚楚地记得你。多奇妙啊：我可以脱口说出关于你的一切，闭上眼睛就可以在脑子里勾出你脸庞的轮廓，把你的所有细节和喜好都深深地刻在心里，可我依然对你一无所知，因为我知道的都已经过时了。更确切地来讲， 我已 经过时了。如果我没记错，这该是我死去的第一千零十四天。这一千来天里的万物变迁，沧海桑田，我都一无所知，因为我在顶着假身份逃命。我活在生死的夹缝之间，只有停下来喘息的功夫；在这些短暂的时候，我就想起你来。 “ 马尔科如今在做什么呢？他是不是依然讨厌胡萝卜，爱看夜半脱口秀，喜欢去酒吧又只点一杯果汁喝？他头发是不是还乱蓬蓬的，还会不会咧嘴笑，是不是还像从前一样热爱生活？ ” 我不知道。我不知道的事儿多了， 马尔科。你如今已经是一个未曾谋面的陌生人。

他老了——这是罗伯特头脑空白之中首先意识到的。

“苍老”这个形容词跟马尔科从来挂不上钩，“投降”这个动词也一样。年轻的马尔科永远像一把利刃一样，灵巧、敏锐，从不服输。可罗伯特又的的确确地站在这儿，错愕地看着这幅超现实的场景：一个老去的马尔科丢下他珍视的武器，向过去的阴影投降。

马尔科跪在月光里，肩胛骨和脊骨尖锐地挑出来，松松垮垮地支撑着一件满是褶皱的夜衫，看起来像是个骨头做成的人形。过去的三年绝没有善待他；它夺走了他眼中的神采，使它们悲哀而黯淡，像失去光泽的宝石。它丑陋的画笔在他的眼角划上皱纹，在他的嘴角添上胡茬；像年轮一样，那是岁月和苦难的痕迹。他的金发在月光下泛银。人们常常谈及时间对容貌的改变，却忘记它对精神的摧残。罗伯特出神地看着他，觉得自己像是目睹了一桩安静的谋杀案：时间杀死了年轻的马尔科，带走了他鲜红的心。

”这都是我的错，全是我的错，”自责像潮水一样漫过罗伯特，从头到尾；他的头脑中的空白突然被愤怒和愧疚填满。他当初就不该去慕尼黑，就不该来多特蒙德，就不该送死，也不该活着。“或许，”他狂躁地想，“如果我没做个警察，没认识马尔科——如果我成为了完全不同的人，或者压根不存在，这一切就都可以避免，就都会好了，对吧？让我回到过去，修改一个小小的、小小的决定，就什么也不会发生；求求你，上帝，就是那一念之差——”

可惜后悔并没有屁用。他回不到过去，他改不了历史，他什么也做不了；他甚至不能站起来怀抱马尔科瘦削的身躯，即使他愿意用自己的下半辈子来换这么个机会。他不能那么做，因为他宁愿马尔科活在孤独和悲伤之中，也不愿他们一同相逢于死亡。马尔科跟他之间隔着一层透明的墙，看似毫不存在，其实坚不可摧。那堵墙是一个祝福，也是一个诅咒：它需要无数谎言维护，但它保护墙内所有无知无辜的可怜人。“保护他，”托马斯·穆勒悲哀的声音幽幽地在他耳边说，“这都是为了他好，罗伯特，这是没办法的事情……”

是啊，是啊，这是没办法的事情。所以他做了他唯一能做的。

“对不起，先生，我想您一定误会了。”他痛苦地听见自己陌生的声音说，“我根本不认识什么罗伯特。”

对不起，马尔科。我很抱歉我是个懦弱的混蛋，我很抱歉对你和其他人撒这么久的谎，但我尤其抱歉毫无征兆、毫无理由地离开你。你本应值得一个解释，一个真相，但你同时还值得一个安稳和平的人生。如果你知道这背后的真相，你的生命将受到威胁；总有些恶人逍遥法外，藏在暗中，等待着杀人灭口的时机。所以请原谅我为你做主，从你生命中抽身而去。这太狠心了，我知道，可是还有什么别的办法呢？过去的罗伯特已经死了，他的遗照登载在报纸上，他的墓碑树立在花坛中，他的空棺白埋在土里，可他的魂儿还没归家，还飘荡四海，还惦念着你。如果你如今再见着这个可怜的孤魂野鬼，你一定也认不出他来了。

教堂敲响了四点的钟声。

悠长的钟声在狭小的空间内回荡；在清冷的空气里，它听起来有种金属的质感，格外响亮。可马尔科依然没被它惊醒。他似乎还沉浸在刚才罗伯特的发言里，不可自拔。有一瞬间，他可怜的绿眼睛睁大，显出不可置信的神情，但立刻就消失了。他保持着沉默，双拳紧握，苍白的手臂上跳出青筋。这不是仇恨，这是他在自己同自己较劲。内心的波涛反映到他面部神经上。他的眼睛炯炯地闪着火星一样的光，像是一座沉睡依旧的火山突然溢出鲜亮的熔岩，久违而炽烈。那种眼神是那么凝重和压迫，最复杂的机械也不能模拟。在黑暗而寂静的凌晨里，一把小提琴的E弦正在遥远的地方发出不堪重负的呻吟；可一细听，那或许只是耳鸣的声音。

罗伯特打了一个冷战，像刚从什么魔咒里醒来一样。正如午夜的灰姑娘一般，时间催促他回到贫苦和黑暗中去；他本不该来，早就该走。他低下头，虔诚地、悲痛地倾听萦绕的钟声。当最后的余音终于散去，他在黎明的寂静里听见自己心碎的声音。他闭上眼睛，沉默地忏悔。“我活该为此下地狱——去他妈的，下地狱就下吧，”，他把指甲扣进手心里，下定决心。“起码去那儿的只是我一个人。” 

他转过身去，缓慢而坚决地握住门把手。“是时候走了，”他长呼一口气，让自己不要前功尽弃地哭出来，“是时候了。”

可他终于没能打开那扇门。

是 时候走了，马尔科 —— 这次是真的。我该离开这个世界，告别这段人生，去忏悔我所有错误的决定。我生前总是在逃跑：从一段人生逃到另一段人生，从一个名字逃到另一个名字；这太累了。或许死后是个更好的去处。在那里，厚土之下，我终于可以安息。再也没有人会追着我，我也再也不用把守什么秘密，我将再也不会是除了罗伯特以外的任何人。

罗伯特终于没能打开那扇门，因为一把手枪抵住他的后脑勺。

“你是来杀我的，对不对？”马尔科问道。他们相隔一臂，罗伯特听得见他声线里的轻颤。“你是那些人中的一员，来这里杀我，就是为了三年前的事儿，为了报复罗伯特。”他逐渐坚定起来了。“这个房子早他妈荒了不知道多久，平常谁也不来，没有人住。除了我以外，没有人有钥匙。”一个微妙的停顿，“……至少没有任何活人。”

气氛凝重起来。他们谁也没再开口，直到马尔科突然嗤笑出声。

“您知道，”他的口气一下子变得随意，轻佻得像是在聊闲天，“作为一个追杀罗伯特的人，您长得还真挺像他。这真讽刺，不是吗？埃米尔先生。”

罗伯特大惊。他飞快地回过头：马尔科在他背后，举着一张伪造的身份证，上面印着不属于罗伯特的名字和不属于罗伯特的照片。那张身份证本来应该好好地躺在他的大衣口袋里；当罗伯特后知后觉地把手探进衣兜里的时候，那里早就空空如也。

马尔科看着他，露出一个不知道是狡黠还是悲悯的笑容；或许两者兼有。这个笑容看起来几乎不像是他的，而是属于一个快活的、单纯的年轻人，或者一个恶作剧成功的小孩子。有一瞬间，罗伯特以为面前的还是那个他初识的青年：未曾伤痕累累，还能说笑逗乐，偶尔耍点小把戏，时常开玩笑，亲他，爱他。马尔科总是聪明的那个；现在他依然是。罗伯特看着面前的那张卡，那张虚假的照片和编造的名字，想起他们的第一次对话，又想哭又想笑：哭的是造化弄人，笑的也是造化弄人。“是的，是的，马尔科，”他在心中哀叹，“这的确讽刺。但最讽刺的是，你什么也不知道……幸好，你什么也不知道。”

“埃米尔先生？”

他沉默着，什么也没有说。

“我需要您帮我个忙儿。”

所以 这就是我要做的，马尔科：我将写完这封信，亲手寄给你，然后走出门去，一个枪子了结自我。或许在那之前，如果我还剩下点儿浪漫情怀，我还能有空儿回顾回顾这短暂的一生。枪一响，我就自由了，久违的、永恒的自由。那将是真正的魂归故里；所有毫无意义的身后事都会像尘埃一样烟消云散。而我也是，马尔科。我终于不用再在黑暗里苟活；我终于可以消失在阳光下。

“请给我一枪。”马尔科说。

“请给我一枪，打在眉头正中的那种。麻烦您，先生。反正您也是千里迢迢地赶来杀我，正好免得白跑一趟。可方便了，真的。您要是不愿意费自己的枪弹，就用我的枪。那里不多不少，刚好有一颗子弹；那是我留给我自己的。如今它的使用权全部交给您，只有一个条件：给个痛快点儿的。您说，不过分吧？”

罗伯特觉得自己变成了一个傻子。每一个字都清清楚楚地传到了他耳朵里，可他脑中一片空白，好像那些话都失去了意义，或者完全变成了另一门语言。这个请求是那么离奇，倘若是任何其它时候，他都肯定要笑出声来；但当马尔科肃穆地把枪塞在他手里时，罗伯特再也没法把它当作一出闹剧；这彻头彻尾地变成了一部恐怖片。他大睁着眼睛，惊惧地瞪着那轮黑洞洞的枪管，那个小小的、指头粗细的孔洞里正吹出死亡的阴风，让他不由自主地战栗。他把脑袋压得很低，紧紧地盯着地板，不肯往别处想，不愿去听马尔科正在说的话。

马尔科还在不停地说。他面色涨红，眼中迸发出奇异的、不自然的光彩，像是通晓了某种扭曲的智慧，突然看透一切，望穿未来。他轻松的语气现在变得尤其古怪，好像他的命还没有一片落叶沉重。他瘦削的面容因为一种病态的快乐而活泛，甚至能扯出几个真心实意的微笑；每当他露出一个苍白的笑容，罗伯特的心就被绞碎一次。他不可遏制地感到杀了人一样的愧疚：那把枪不过是了结肉体的工具，他早已在不经意间扼死了马尔科的灵魂。

“……就是这样，先生，我相信您会使枪。放心，您不必有负罪感；这是我想要的，我非常确信。您不认识我，我也没空再去讲故事，但您只需要知道，这栋房子里曾经发生过一桩悲剧，就发生在我身上，它的名字叫做幸福，也有人叫它爱情。我不知道您是否也跟我一样不幸，中过生活狡猾的圈套；但倘若您曾经体验过晴天的美好，糖果的甘甜，色彩的美丽，您就一定明白黑白、阴天和苦药的难忍之处。我现在就那么活着，活在无穷尽的黑白、阴天和苦药水里。没错，太阳依然会出来，糖果店照常开张，世界依然绚丽多彩，可我感受不到温暖，尝不到甜蜜，也看不到希望。是啊，生活就他妈是个残酷的混蛋：它给了我幸福，又夺走我的幸福；它给了我爱情，又夺走我的爱情；它让我遇见罗伯特，然后又杀死他——他妈的，去他……咳，或许您不明白。但没关系，您只需要知道怎么瞄准我的头就好，别的您不用管。来吧，先生；来吧。”

马尔科还在说，然而罗伯特已经不在听了。他的思维已经逃到了很远、很远的地方去；它那么惊慌失措，甚至想逃回母亲的怀抱里去寻求庇护。那把手枪在他手中变得像千斤的秤砣一样重，压在他心上，让人喘不过气来。他像一条旱地里的鱼，慌乱、燥热，而毫无办法，只能把嘴闭了又张，张了有闭，说不出一句像样的话。“不，不，这都错了，”他绝望地想，“这全不对——你不该死，该死的是我，我真他妈该死——为什么我非得回来一趟？上天，让我走，让我走，如果这能救救马尔科的话，我立刻就走，头也不回……是的，我必须走，就是现在！”

他掉头就跑。

这封信就是再见。永别了，马尔科。

“不，等等——操，等等——求求您，先生，不要走！求你不要再离我而去。做点什么，哪怕您不留下来：让我解脱，带我走，怎么都好，但是别留下我一个人——我跪下求你，活着也好，死了也好，不要再留我一个人……再也不会有人为我回来这里了，我知道，所以请别——”

马尔科的手绝望地攥着他的。那些苍白的手指在乌黑的枪管上打滑，刮过扳机，死死地扣进罗伯特的皮肉里。他恳求、乞求、哀求，

“请救——”

罗伯特挣脱了他的手，夺门而去。

他再也没听见马尔科的话。

你可以流泪 ……

他跑下楼梯，跑过草坪，跑过低矮的蒲公英和暗绿的金银花丛，试图甩掉沉重的愧怍。“八步，九步……十一，十五……”他默数着，热泪盈眶。那些眼泪直直地掉下来，砸到露珠遍布的草叶上。

…… 可以生气 ……

跑到街对面时，罗伯特数到了37。他停下脚，短暂地倾听：除了虫子和鸟儿，什么也没有。他又努力的、徒劳地把手扣在耳朵上，试图听得远一点、再远一点；连他自己也不知为什么要这么认真，自己在希望听见些什么，又为什么还徒留希望。“他一定恨我，比从前更恨，”他仿佛在寂静之中找到了一个满意的答案，“很好，很好……那是什么？” 他以为自己听见了什么东西，倏然回过头去。

可那什么也不是。一只白猫窜上墙头，留给他流星一样的背影。

…… 可以 砸了我的墓碑 ……

在第256步的时候，他跑不动了。他的头和腿都变得犹如铅灌，让他不住地打趔趄。这个求生不能、求死不得的可怜人像一条老狗一样，一瘸一拐地走在去往终点站的路上。他不得不扶住路边的公交车牌（是的，正是他来时所乘的那班）来缓一口气；悲痛几乎要把他压垮了。“我要死了，”他把拇指扣进自己的肋骨里，俯下身，一遍遍地想，“我要死了，我要死了……”

…… 也可以鄙夷我一 辈子。

可是罗伯特没有死，因为悲哀杀不死一个人，就像爱情救不活一条命。

但是只有一点， 马尔科：你独独不能伤害你自己。

第三百二十四步，一声枪响打破黎明。

你不能 伤害自己，马尔科，因为你是唯一一个无辜的人。你什么也没做，你不值得任何不公的惩罚。你该好好活着，享受这个世界上最美丽的东西；这里头包括你自己。你值得娶妻生子，成家立业，平步青云，最后变成一个德高望重的老头，在摇椅上微笑着辞世；这是你本该有的人生。

雷电，爆竹，建筑工地，化学反应；一万个人一起整齐地鼓掌，世界上最响亮的一记耳光。但不会是枪响，不会是枪响。

这就是罗伯特所想的，在他迈出第三百二十四步的时候。

或 许在我离去的这些年里，你吃了许多苦头，渡过许多难捱的漫漫长日，也常常脑袋一热，产生这种冲动： “ 死了吧，死多容易。 ” 但你是个 坚强的人，马尔科，我知道你一定咬着牙撑到了现在，我也相信你一定能咬着牙再撑下去。

在他还是个男孩儿的时候，罗伯特常常感到饥饿。有时他会在夜半时分，偷偷摸摸地溜进厨房，找点东西吃。然而，如果他太心急，或者下脚不慎，那古老的地板就会不悦地发出嘎吱嘎吱的惨叫，公告他偷吃东西的罪行。在深夜的寂静里，最细微的响动都被放大，变得如同雷声一样阴森而恐怖。年轻的小罗伯特吓得一激灵，踮着脚尖逃回了卧室去。

如今，罗伯特已经长大很久了。他不再八岁，不再饥饿，不再害怕木地板。然而，当枪声响彻原野，他突然不可遏制地回想起了这段古怪的童年轶事。那声枪响不大，转瞬即逝，孤零零地飘散在夜空中，像是一个小火星掉在海里，但对罗伯特来说，它如雷贯耳，几乎模糊了他的意识。他浑身发冷，不能移动，像站在一辆疾驶的卡车前一样恐惧而僵硬。他感到自己回到了八岁那年：深夜无人，摸黑潜行，意料之外的响动，以及无边的恐惧——这个类比的确可笑，但十分真实。

任何打破常规的事物都使人加倍地害怕。夜半本该安静，厨房不应有人，四点的居民区应该和平地沉睡，而罗伯特身后不该突然响起枪声；这是简单的常理。然而脆弱的地板宣告夜半不再安静，厨房有人入侵，就像那声枪响洞彻和平的梦乡，打中了罗伯特内心深处的某地。他深深地喘气，好像那颗暗夜里的子弹打中了他自己，听着那声响雷落下去，没有回音。那声枪响对他做了某种不合逻辑、无从解释的事情，像魔法一样：他突然忘记了三百二十四，忘记数字和字母，忘记国籍和法律；他还忘记了更多的事，更深远的事，好像那声枪响突然摄取了他的心魄，让他失忆和变傻。他忘记了痛苦，忘记了挣扎，忘记生与死，忘记自己的名字、长相和童年；他的大脑是一面白纸。他忘记了所有，却只记起来一件事，一个微不足道的细节：

在他落荒而逃时，他丢下了马尔科的枪。

我不打算 劝你活着容易；那是撒谎。我也不打算对你隐瞒实情，告诉你我这些年从来没有想过放弃。事实就是这样：活着是条艰辛而缓慢地旅途，死亡却简单、方便而快捷；但这不代表我们必须放弃希望。所以，马尔科，如果你真的在读而且还在读，请听完我的话 ——

理智说起话来是托马斯的声音；它遥远、忧愁，饱经风霜。它说，

“你知道自己该干什么，罗伯特，不用我劝。那不是枪声，那当然不是枪声；不论是不是，都轮不到你来管。走吧，走吧，流两滴眼泪，然后走吧。你回去也无济于事了。”

然而罗伯特说，“去你妈的，我不听。”

我不知道在 过去的三年里，我和我的一烂摊子事儿让你平添了多少苦恼；不论如何，我都道歉。我本来是离开去寻找一个更好的世界，但我搞砸了；于是我又离开去弥补我的过错，可我又搞砸了。所以这次我再也不搞什么别的心思了：我要最后一次离开，去找你。

罗伯特清晰地感到自己在颤抖。一种压抑的愤怒突然流经他的血管，席卷过他全身；他猛然间觉得自己从什么漫长的沉睡中苏醒，终于活了过来。上一次他这样出于情绪激动而颤抖，还是雪夜里与托马斯对峙；那时他以为自己死了，如今……

“他没死，”他抖抖索索地自言自语，像个疯子，“他没死，这不可能。”

是的，罗伯特知道自己该干什么。大部分时候，他是个理智的、冷静的人，像任何其他人一样，以谋生和自保为动机。但那声枪响做了件难以置信的事：它撼动了罗伯特的头脑，炸断了他的逻辑链，然后从他理智的基石当中硬生生地抽走了一块。那块基石名为“马尔科”，是一切理智的前提。罗伯特可以为他脸红，为他摔倒，为他闹笑话；为他早起做饭，为他半夜唱歌，为他活着，为他去死，为他做尽自己平常不会做的、不合常理的事情，没有为什么。只是因为，因为……

因 为我觉得我想明白了，马尔科：爱情和死亡一样，就是不合常理，就是意料之外，就是在无边的快乐和痛苦的深渊中间无限徘徊。它们没有解释，没有逻辑，没有预兆，没有原因。我不知道自己会突然死去，就像我不知道我们有缘相遇，在一个加班过度的清晨。我不知道我会死去，就像我不知道我会爱上你。这都是命运机巧的齿轮做出的决定，毫无预兆，完全偶然。但是我们并非毫无抵抗。当我们站在人生的岔路口，我们总要选择走下去，因为死亡永远不是一条出路。所以走下去，马尔科；走下去。

罗伯特抬起头，朝远处望去。不知不觉地，他已经走了这么远；他跑得那么急、那么快，连路上的景色也没有好好看。如今他才注意到，他已经走到了布规路的尽头。这条小路一直远远地向西延伸，直到蒿草连天的地平线上去。在那地平线上，一座座陌生的城镇还在黑暗中昏睡，新的一天还没有苏醒。

他深深地吸了一口气。一种奇异的宁静降临在他心上，像是一场风暴终于停歇。在这寂静中，他突然明白那声枪响对他来说意味着什么：三年以来他所作的一切都突然变得毫无用处，那些规章制度、保护措施和傻逼教条都可以滚蛋，而他变得像尘埃一样，无用而自由。那声枪响震碎了他和马尔科之间的玻璃墙，赶走了他所有无谓的恐惧和避讳；他终于可以回家。

“如果马尔科死了，”他心平气和地告诉自己，“我就随他而去。”

然后他转身，开始奔跑。

人 总会死，但总会有人活着。肉体总会腐烂，但是爱情不朽。这就是我们的战斗方式：当命运来袭，在我们头顶布下乌云，我们便要反其道而行之：如果命运想让我们忧郁，我们就用力开怀大笑；如果命运像让我们消沉，我们就加倍打起精神；如果命运拆散我们，试图用死亡把我们相隔，那我们就活着，活着，活着！活得潇洒，活得漂亮，活出最明亮的、最美好的样子来，好叫它看看生命的坚强和人性的不可磨灭。我想明白了，马尔科，我全想明白了：生命本就是毋庸言说的爱情，而爱情是一封写不完的长信。这就是我要告诉你的，马尔科，以防你突然有一天突发奇想地想步我后尘，英年早逝。在这三年里，我有太多时间思考人生，也跟死亡打了太多交道；我必须告诉你我的结论，否则我的人生将一文不值。

罗伯特脚下生风。他沿着来时的路，跑过公交站牌、空旷的大街和白猫跳上的栅栏。他跑得那么快，几乎没有时间呼吸；不知为何，他总觉得自己要没时间了。

——快一点，再快一点，罗伯特！或许这样你能赶上时间，追溯分秒；或许你能跑得过那颗血淋淋的子弹。快跑，快跑：跑到年轻的岁月去，跑到幸福的日子里，留在那儿，让幸福长驻。不要再顾忌理性，不要再深究缘由，今天没时间问为什么，也没有时间害怕。因为这一刻我们活着并且相爱，这是多么可贵的事情。所以忘记恐惧、忘记时间；在这永恒的一刻里，让我们在午夜的木地板上起舞，在刀尖和枪口上相拥，做所有的傻事和错事，因为生命由此而美，而爱情宽容一切。

罗伯特跑过金银花，跑上草坪，跳上楼梯。

他踢开那扇木门。

我的 结论是：你必须活着，马尔科，因为你爱我。

马尔科站在房间中央，双手举枪，枪口朝上。他毫发无损。天花板上的吊灯碎了一半。

他看着罗伯特，露出一个虚弱的、骄傲的微笑，像一个真正的胜利者那样。他的眼睛闪闪发光。

“我就知道，“他悄声说，声音颤抖，“我就知道你会回来。”

在一个心跳之后，罗伯特扯下面具。他抱住马尔科，痛哭失声。

我了解你， 马尔科；你是倔强而不肯认输的人，即使对手是死亡也一样。说真的，我一直都希望你别这么倔，因为不屈的性格时常导致更多的磨难，而我不想让你受伤。然而你就是你，永远不会改变，你的爱情也一样无法变质。从那个加班的冬夜开始，我就知道你是个无可救药的理想主义者，怀抱一个美丽的梦；你衷心地希望所有人都幸福。我没有你那么无私；我只希望你幸福。

一辆火车撞在罗伯特心上。所有的熟悉的记忆都像泄洪一样涌出来，从他所筑的高墙背后，冲刷他的大脑；一时之间，他回想起无数往事，无数情感和无数想要和马尔科说的话。他的头脑因为过载而发胀。那把枪丢在地上，空气里满是灰尘，地上的玻璃碴子像星光一样，而马尔科安静地站在他怀里，温和地任由他哭得像个小孩儿。他感到马尔科牵住了他的手，用一种坚定的力道握定，十指相交。他发出一声痛苦的、尖笑一样的哽咽。他们紧紧地抱在一起，像两个完美吻合的零件，想要永久地、不可逆地合二为一。

“还记得那年圣诞节吗，马尔科？”他想问，“那时候，在沙发上，咱俩也是这么牵着手……你那么害怕，不敢放开，但又骄傲得不肯喊疼，只好不停地掐我，直到我们都满是幸福的淤青……你还记不记得？那些彩灯和壁炉，香煎的洋葱，外头的雪，还有那些老电影——奥黛丽赫本、艾玛斯通。那时候我们真傻，什么也不知道，稀里糊涂地那么高兴，什么都忘了，忘记了烤箱里的土豆，也忘了幸福的短暂……“

可是他什么也问不出口。那些话都堵在他喉头，像一座山一样压着他，使他浑身无力，几乎要化成一滩水。他说不出话，只好死死地回握住马尔科的手，试图把这些混乱的情绪传达给他。”原谅我，”他最终支离破碎地抽泣道，“原谅我……”

一双手托起他滚烫的脸颊。

“从来就没有怪过你，混账。”马尔科把脑袋埋在他肩头，在他耳边轻轻地说。

你只能活着， 马尔科，因为你不愿意放弃活下去的挑战，即使生活让你千疮百孔。你不会恨我，因为你不愿意把我当做所有苦难的替罪羊，即使你完全可以这样做。你爱我，即使你知道这样做毫无根据，毫无回报，因为你善良而固执，什么也阻止不了你，谁也拿你没办法。做善事也好，恶作剧也罢，你总有自己的一套；你永远是聪明的那一个。

他们慢慢冷静下来，在一个漫长的拥抱之后。罗伯特抹了抹脸，突然想起来有话没说。

“看在老天份上，你刚才是故意开的枪？”他嗓门大得吓了自己一跳。

“不然我要怎么叫你回来，电台寻亲广播？”

“我宁愿——我差点以为你死了！你知道那是多糟糕的感受吗？”

“那我相信我们扯平了，埃米尔先生。”

罗伯特看着马尔科扬着眉毛瞪他，哑口无言。

你是一个不幸的幸存者， 马尔科；我也是。如果有一天我真的又见到你，我很愿意亲口把我的幸存经历讲给你听，然后再听你说你的。不过，如果有天我们真的相见，我估摸着我会像世界末日即将来临一样，不停地吻你，连喘气的功夫都不留，根本腾不出时间来说话。也没准不会是这样；我想我永远也不会知道了。

他们并肩躺在门廊里，额头相抵，有一句没一句地聊天，偶尔因为对方的话而轻轻地笑；更多时候，他们沉默地、没完没了地亲吻，好像肢体接触永远不足。他们谈过去的往事，谈共同的友人，谈平淡的工作，谈所有细碎的儿女情长，可唯独对未来闭口不提。罗伯特捡着自己三年里最美好的经历说，避开那些孤苦伶仃的日子，只描述他路上所见的异域风情，直到他口干舌燥。马尔科靠在他怀里，静静地听着他讲这些五彩斑斓的故事。

“我恐怕没有什么可以给你讲的了，“他在罗伯特停顿的时候突然说。”你看了那些信，不是吗？“

罗伯特一愣。他的视线追随马尔科的，落到地板上那些拆过的信封上。“哦，是啊。”他说。

“其实没有那么糟糕，真的。”马尔科摆弄着衣角，罕见地窘迫起来。“我活得挺好的，越来越好了，起码。那些信都是最难过的时候写的，所以读起来才惨得跟悲情戏一样；我本以为你永远不会读到他们……所以真的，我过得没有看起来那么糟。”

他干笑了两声，紧张地看着罗伯特，咬住下唇。罗伯特眼神低垂，不置可否，只是把他又抱得紧了一点。

“说起信来，”他把手伸进大衣兜里，“我写了点儿东西给你。”

这就是为什么你一定会活着，不论我是生还是死：去活我没能活过的人生，去看我没能见到的风景，去爱我没能爱过的人 —— 就是你，别瞎想。然后，等漫 长的岁月过去，我们终于又在天际相逢，你就可以把所有这些故事统统告诉我 —— 一定要慢慢地、慢慢地 讲，因为等到那时，我们将会有许多、许多在一起的时间 ……

他们共同注视着那封信。

“这是什么？”马尔科问。

罗伯特花了一点时间组织语言。“一些解释，和某种意义上的答案，我想。”他最终委婉地答道。“你应该留着它，但——不，不要现在看！”

马尔科把那封信拿在手里，翻来覆去地掂量。罗伯特紧张地盯着地板，感到没来由的窘迫，像是小时候被老师当堂念作文一样。

“所以这里有什么重要的东西，让你不能当面对我说呢？“马尔科突然问。他若有所思地盯着罗伯特，揉搓着信纸的一角。

罗伯特卡壳了。”没什么，”他结结巴巴地说，“没——”

那封信被唐突地塞回他手里。马尔科凑到他面前很近的地方，鼻尖相触，唇吻相接。在黎明的黑暗里，他感到马尔科扬起一个微笑。

“我想我不会读这封信的，罗伯特。但是我宽宏大量地允许你亲口讲述它的内容给我。没关系，你可以慢慢地、慢慢地讲；我保证我会很认真很耐心地听。不用着急；我们还有许多、许多时间在一起……”马尔科抵着他的额头低语，“一整个漫长的余生。“

但那都是以后的事情。如今，我要向你告别。

罗伯特不知道该说什么。他僵了很久，最终搂紧了身前的人。

“我还是要走的，你知道，”他小心翼翼地说，“不然的话，咱俩都得被人……”

马尔科干净利落地打断他。“我当然知道。”语气非常平静。

他看着罗伯特震惊的脸，露出一个复杂的笑容。

“你瞧，罗伯特，我一直明白的。老早之前我就想，‘如果他还活着，那他为什么不来看我、为什么告诉我他的确还活着？’ 我不认为你是那种用失踪当借口，逃避职责或者家庭出轨的人。”他满意地看见罗伯特忙不迭地点头。“所以我猜，如果你真的还活着，那一定有你的原因，并且是很令人信服的原因。”

“现在我知道了，你的确还活着。这就够了，罗伯特，完全够了。去吧，在天亮之前走得远远的；你要好好地活着，我也一样。没准在未来的某一天，我还能见到你……”他的笑容有点挂不住了。“……如果上天仁慈。躲到某个安全的角落去，小岛或者雪原或者别的什么地方。斐济，没准儿；也可能是象牙海岸。俄罗斯某个全是冰溜子的破村子，或者人潮汹涌的闹市里，我们会相见的，我知道。”他的声音越来越难过。“就像我知道你活着一样。”

他们相对无言。直到马尔科突然跳起来，抹了一把脸，然后精神抖擞地拍了拍罗伯特的肩。

“走吧！我送你。”

他听起来像个没事人一样。

替我像从前一 样，为你整理衬衫的领口 ……

他们一起走到门廊。马尔科伸出手去，煞有其事地给罗伯特抚平衣领，扣好袖口。

…… 帮你扣好大衣的扣子 ……

他帮罗伯特套上大衣，精细地、缓慢地给他系上纽扣；从下到上，一直到领口的那颗。

…… 给你一个拥抱 ……

他们拥抱。

…… 再吻你的左 脸颊。

他们亲吻。

…… 然后 对你说，" 再 见，马尔科，我爱你！"

罗伯特张开嘴，但在他能说出话来之前，马尔科制止了他。

“什么都别说，罗伯特。”他把一根颤抖的手指放在罗伯特嘴唇上，“我明白，我全明白……”

他终于流下泪来。

…… 然后像往常一 样，朝着太阳升起的方向走去。

天要亮了。罗伯特闭上了嘴。他低下头，片刻之后又抬起来。他从衣帽架上拿下他的毡帽，扣在头上。他最后把视线向马尔科投去，深深地望了他一眼，把他的模样铭刻在心。

然后他像过去的任何一个清晨一样，开门离去。

这封信要写完了，天也要亮了。等天一亮，我就要踏上寻死的征程。谢谢你曾经陪我在这世界上度过一段最美好的人生，可这段旅途我必须一个人走过。

罗伯特向西而行。他走得很慢，但是一次也没有回头。他的头脑快速地运转着，手兴奋地在衣兜里握成拳头。马尔科送别前的话像是打开了一个神奇的开关，让他突然充满切实的希望；那些念头占据他的心，甚至使他忘却了离别的痛苦，即使只有短短一瞬。

“活着！活着！”他边走边想，“世界这么大，怎么会容不下我一个小小的人呢？总会有个角落让我安栖……斐济，斐济在哪儿？我不想死了，我要到那里去，或者任何一个容我活着的地方！我要找到它，哪怕跋山涉水、踏遍四野，就用这双脚，就从这里开始，就是今天！我要找到它，开始一段新生活，然后寄一张匿名的明信片给马尔科；他会明白的。是的，他那么聪明，他当然会明白，他什么都明白……”

他激动地设想着未来，步子越来越大，越来越快，简直脚下生风。他埋着头，走得那么急，以至于当什么东西突然扯住他的衣襟时，他差点闪个趔趄。他呲牙咧嘴地捂着腰，不明白为什么一丛灌木会突然拌他一跤。

这个疑问在他站直的时候解决了。

他的背后多了一个人，头上指着一把枪。

“不要动，不要出声。把手举起来，莱万多夫斯基先生。不要反抗。”

不要 为我担心，马尔科。我会到一个美丽的地方去，只是没有你。但我保证，我哪儿也不去，就在原地等着，等着，一直到很久很久以后，我们就又会相见了 ……

但是罗伯特一点也不害怕。他慢慢地站起来，挺直脊背，眼睛看向天上；天还黑着呢。从容地，不迫的，几乎是优雅地，他把手臂张开，像一只温和的大鸟伸展翅膀一样。黑衣人依然站在他后边。他没有转身，兀自静静地微笑了，还是看着天——宁静的，永恒的天，迟迟地、迟迟地不亮的天！

最后一点孤星落下去了，他的眼睛闭上了。一点泪掉了下来，可他的笑容还是幸福万分。他哭着说，笑着说：

“您瞎说什么呢，好先生？我不过是个孑然一身的异乡人。行行好吧，我在这世界上就只有我自己啦，看在这份上，行行好吧……”

黑影没有动弹。

他耳边传来清晰的上膛的声音，像秒针走动了渺小的一步，“咔哒”一下，小小的一声。

乌鸦忽然不叫了。

枪响了。一声。两声。第三、第四声。第五——第六声。

良久，远处传来一只野狗细弱的哀鸣。

凶手没有离去。他静静站在血泊旁边，凝视着尸体。乌鸦在他头顶上大叫着盘旋。等它们终于闭了嘴，落回树梢上的时候，血已经流到了他靴子底下，无声地汇成一条小河，淌过沥青和石砖，染红一朵小小的白花。空气中满是屠宰场一样的铁腥味。凶手先生待在原地，半出于尊敬，半出于职业素养。他十分耐心，一直等到地上的尸体连嘴唇上的血沫都不冒了，才缓缓地放下枪来。

罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基死了，千真万确；他以一个奇怪的姿势俯卧在地，好像在亲吻柏油马路。如果不是他身下的血和他千疮百孔的脑袋，这个场景会看起来像场滑稽的恶作剧。一分钟前，他还直立着、说着话、笑着；现在他再也不能做任何事了。他死前奇异的笑容和动人的请求依然鲜明地印在黑衣人的脑海里，他不得不努力试图把它忘掉。这不是他第一次杀人。但这是他第一次见着不怕死的人。

凶手先生摘下手套，把枪扔到地上。他小心地蹲下去，避开血迹，合上死者的眼睛。当他把手探进死者的大衣口袋里，想要最后搜查确认时，他的手指碰到了什么别的东西：一叠对折的信纸，边缘泛黄，页脚打卷，写满了字儿。他随手翻到最后一页，看见挤在边角里的落款：

“爱你的 罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基”

他皱起眉头，站直了。这并不是一封太长的信，他两眼就能扫尽；在他草草阅览过内容之后，他缓慢地眨了眨眼，翻回到第一页去。那里，用小小的铅笔字写着的，一个简短的名字。

“马尔科·罗伊斯，” 他在心中默念道。这名字对他并不陌生。他把信小心地叠起来，揣在怀里，朝泛起青光的东边走去。

在天亮之前，他还有一个人要杀。


	8. 尾声

黑衣人在一栋老房子面前站住。

这栋民宅已久被遗忘：野草漫过脚背，肥大的三叶草叶上沾满露水，邻居种的金银花越过了栅栏，在院子的一角怒放。黑衣人站在这栋房子前，稍微犹豫了一下，但立刻就下定了决心。他绕过覆着厚厚一层落叶的石板路，小心翼翼地登上开裂的三步木板台阶，来到一扇陌生的木门前。它看起来破烂不堪，时刻会从门框里掉出来。他试探地推了推它：没有上锁。

于是他打开那扇门，毫不意外地看见一个人站在门廊里，举着枪。

举枪的姿势很标准，他边打量着这个人边想。或许是军校出身，或者类似背景。有点过于消瘦，但不是吸毒或者酗酒导致的。穿的很宽松，大约是睡衣；他或许住在这里。天花板里的那一枪是他开的，他明显不为此而担心。最后，那把枪里没有子弹。如果有的话，他大约早就会毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，而不是试图用威胁吓走一个明显不怀好意的访客。

“早上好，先生。”马尔科·罗伊斯的声音很沉稳，“我不记得今天有客人要来。”

出手，上膛，开枪，离开；这是本来应该发生的事情。的确，有一瞬间凶手先生的确几乎要这么做；一种思维惯性让他把背后的手伸进口袋里，摸索自己的武器。可他没先触到枪把，倒先摸到了某种脆弱的、柔软的边缘；那是一张毛边纸。

他怔了一下：这是那封死人的信。不合时宜地，他瞄到的一些只言片语突然掠过他的脑海：它们简短而破碎，但是语调无一不恳切，动人心弦。一种不可表达的情感突然摄住了他，让他无法动弹。他努力地试图回想起那些话，恼火地想要解除这多愁善感的魔咒，但是他什么也记不得了。那封信根本没有什么特殊的，无非是对爱人的告白，对上帝的祈祷，和对自己的责难，可是却意外地使他慌张；他的心突然跳得很快。一种几乎可以被称之为“共情”的情感漫上他的心头。在他的职业生涯里，他还没有遇见过除了暴力之外，使人如此软弱的攻击。

“把手伸出来，放在我看得见的地方，然后慢慢地退出门去。现在，先生，不然我就开枪。”马尔科·罗伊斯朝他低吼。“请别把我们逼得两败俱伤，这不必要。您一定不知道我有多想活着；相信我，您不会想知道的。”

他像一个绝境里的野兽一样露出獠牙。

真有意思，凶手直视着对方眼睛，若有所思。先前他遇到了一个不怕死的，如今又遇到一个；这真不常见。他手中还攥着那封信，再伸伸手指就可以够到枪，这一切就可以立刻原地结束。但是他突然觉得懒散、疲惫，不情愿去把那个铁疙瘩拿出来，再费九牛二虎之力扣下扳机；不，那听起来太累了，他决定什么也不干。一些压抑的回忆飘进了他脑海，包括他曾杀过的所有人的遗容。在这之前，他从未为他们感到愧疚，可是那双绿眼睛里迸发的顽强不仅让他肃然起敬，还让他质疑：所有人死前是否都这么热爱生活？他是不是夺走了如此被人珍视的东西？他回望着自己罪恶的历史，第一页就是他刚刚杀死的波兰人，依然坦荡地笑着，毫不畏惧；他突然觉得自己一败涂地。

他拿着那封信，做出了一个决定。

“打扰了，先生，但我只是个邮递员。”他一字一顿地说，把手从背后缓缓地伸出来。“我这里有一封信，寄给马尔科·罗伊斯先生。”

马尔科迟疑地拿起那封信。他抬头看看他，又低头看看信，脸色突然刷白。他拿枪的手开始不可遏制地发抖，神情涣散，之前狠厉的样子荡然无存。他的嘴稍微张开，像被人扼住咽喉而失声一样。很久以后，他终于说出一句话来。

“他死了，是不是？”他的声音轻得快要消失在空气里。“他死了，你杀了他。”

黑衣人没有说话。他们在沉默中低着头，像是在共同哀悼。一个世纪以后，他听见对面的人吸了吸鼻子，发出叹息。

“来吧，”马尔科叹息道，“那你也来杀了我吧。”

“我没办法了，先生。我做了所有该做的事，就是为了避免这么一天的来临，可它还是来了。我没有放弃，直到最后一刻；让上天知道我已经尽其所能。这是逃不掉的一天，人总是要死的，命中注定。我不忌惮死，先生，但我先前也没有撒谎：我曾经的确非常、非常想活着……“

他丢掉枪。

“好了，干您的活吧。我不会反抗了。”

他温顺地举起手来，低下头去，金色的发旋儿正冲着前头。他神色平静，挂这一个淡淡的微笑，看起来虔诚而高洁，像祭台上的白羊。在他的背后，一扇窗子正露出破晓的宝蓝色。黑衣人看着那扇窗子，想起被自己谋杀的人的眼睛：它圆睁着，虹膜映着蓝天，像要永远地注视这个世界。可是不会了；它再也看不见太阳又一次升起。他不可遏制地想起那个波兰人的遗言：“行行好吧，我不过是个孑然一身的异乡人……”天蓝的眼睛充满泪水。“我在这世界上就只有我自己啦，看在这份上，行行好吧……”

“抱歉。”他最终说。“我真的只是个普通的邮递员。”

然后他把拿枪的手藏到口袋最深处，走出门去。

地平线上泛起了青白的绿光，那是日出的前奏。很快，绿就会变成橙，橙又会变成红，红变成金，然后太阳就会冉冉升起，光明万丈，把他充满希望的锋芒洒满人间。街区里还很安静。人们都还在沉浸在美梦之中，想要多睡一会儿，可是鸟儿们已经睁开了眼睛。他们欢喜地歌唱，彼此庆祝另一个漫漫长夜的结束。很快，一个慵懒的哈欠就会打破这静谧的气氛，紧接着又是另一个。人们将会接二连三地醒来，睡眼惺忪，用一杯咖啡或者茶来开始另一个崭新的一天。他们端着早餐，坐到收音机或者电视前面，边吃鸡蛋边听新闻里的女声愉悦地播报：“一父一子在横跨边境时溺死河湾”或者“孟加拉国房屋倒塌致一千一百三十四人伤亡”。他们会在洗碗的时候扫一眼滚动条。然后他们走出去，忘掉所有这些东西，开始担心油价涨了几分，玫瑰有没有受寒，邻居家的狗又有没有在草坪上撒尿。他们走出去，走到大千世界里，开始扮演各种角色：学生、工人，父亲或者母亲；他们同朋友们笑闹，在老板身后叹气，教训自己的儿子或者女儿，乐此不疲。他们争吵、和好、犯罪、忏悔，周而复始，忙得摸不着头脑，忙得没有时间往自己的小角落之外看一看。他们不认识罗伯特和马尔科，也永远不会认识。他们的故事会像露水一样在朝阳之中蒸发，像落花一样烂在泥里，像从来没有发生过一样被阅览和忘记。等太阳升起来，新的一天就要开始，甩掉前一夜的疲惫和累赘，带着生命和活力上路；过去会成为历史，会成为越来越遥远的追忆。时间不会回头也不会减速，但是或许在这个世界上，有什么能同时间一起永存，并肩而行，就像太阳一样——给予人新生，救人于黑暗，播撒光明，照耀一切——热烈的、温暖的太阳，威严的、神圣的太阳，遥不可及的、近在咫尺的太阳……

教堂的钟楼敲响了。一声。两声。第三、第四声。第五——第六声。

太阳照常升起。


End file.
